Final Year
by Poicale
Summary: A sprawling story of Harry and Draco's last year at Hogwarts. Set in same AU as Old and New Relations. Includes Harry's birthday, the birth of Clara & Stevens’s baby and how Ginny & Draco get together. Includes slash and het romance, strong language.WIP
1. The Birthdays

For Gil-Celeb who wanted to read about Harry's second birthday at Windy Corner and how Ginny and Draco got together. For Elkebaby who wanted to see what happened after the boys went back to school. And for Banka who wanted to see Cassius babysit and Remus be a godfather.

This will be a sprawling story of the last year at Hogwarts for Harry and Draco, including the birth of Clara and Stevens's baby and various other events. No real overarching plot. :-)

JK Rowling owns everything related to Harry Potter and his universe. I only claim Cassius Malfoy, Tabby Sprout Moody, Corbin Hill, Jack Bartleby, Liam Tessen, Aloysius, Clara and Rowen Stevens and Windy Corner.

**Chapter 1 – The Birthdays**

"Everyone should be arriving soon!" Harry started to jump up and down with excitement. It was only his 3rd birthday party ever and he didn't remember the first one, since he'd only been one. He and Remus were having another joint party.

"Seventeen year olds don't jump up and down." Draco said calmly, with over a month of experience as a seventeen year old. He was making sandwiches.

"Sod off." Harry stuck his tongue out. "Grams, can I help?"

"No, we have it all under control." Tabby answered as she swatted Cassius's hand away from the bowl of frosting.

"Harry, why don't you take the drinks outside?" Remus suggested as he finished making the pasta salad. Just then Ron and Hermione arrived via the floo. The three friends raced outside together, forgetting about the drinks.

The other guests arrived soon after and everyone mingled outside, laughing and talking while having sandwiches and lemonade. Cake was served and presents were opened. Harry got books, clothes, candy and some muggle music cds.

Draco gave Harry a painting of Cassius, Remus and Harry. It wasn't a magical painting but it was so lifelike that Harry gazed down at it with amazement.

"Thanks, Draco. You're a brilliant artist."

Draco shrugged coolly, but Harry knew he was pleased. Remus got a smaller version of the painting.

"For your desk at work." Draco explained. Remus was going to start working at the Ministry again once Draco and Harry returned to Hogwarts.

"It's wonderful." Remus said. "Thank you. And for Christmas, I expect another one that has you in it."

"All right." Draco said quietly. "I was thinking of doing one of the whole family, with Grams and Gramps as well."

"That would be lovely, we'll put it in the dining room." Tabby said, patting Draco's arm fondly. Draco smiled, he and Tabby had become especially close.

* * *

Harry looked around the yard as he walked from the swimming hole to find his parents. In the shade of the apple tree, Mrs. Weasley was at a table talking with Tabby, Professor Sprout and McGonagall. Mr. Weasley, Dumbledore, Moody and Hagrid were talking at another table. Jack, Corbin, Stevens, Clara, Remus, Bill, Fleur, and Cassius were at a third table.

Harry had left Draco, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Tonks, Ginny, Fred, George and Charlie splashing around the swimming hole. It was a hot, sunny day but there was a nice cool breeze occasionally.

"Papa, can I get out the Quidditch set?" Harry asked as he stood next to Remus.

"Are there enough people to play a game?" Remus looked up at Harry, gazing critically at Harry's shoulders. "You need more sun block."

"I'm fine, I'm going to put my shirt back on in a minute. And we need a few more people for teams. Jack, do you want to play?" Harry asked his godfather.

"Sure. I haven't played in a while though." Jack smiled, his hand tucked into Corbin's elbow.

"We still need one more person." Harry said, after counting on his fingers.

"Corbin's on my team." Stevens said quickly. "You're so losing, Malfoy."

"Did you play in school?" Remus asked Corbin as Cassius and Stevens made faces at each other.

"After Stevens graduated, I became chaser. We did all right."

"Damn Charlie Weasley, we would have won the bloody cup except he always won for Gryffindor." Cassius said loudly enough for Charlie, who had just walked over, to hear.

"Don't listen to the swearing, baby." Clara put her hands over her belly.

"What's that?" Charlie asked cheerfully. "Still bitter?"

"Draco says he'll play beater so you can play seeker, Charlie." Harry said.

"That's nice of you, Draco." Remus said as his nephew walked over.

"The twins don't think I can play beater." Draco said calmly. "They'll be fucking surprised."

Remus just laughed as Cassius stood up to help Harry get out the Quidditch set.

Bill looked at Remus and Cassius with wide admiring eyes. "You are cool parents."

"Why?" Remus asked as Draco reached over and took a chip off his plate.

"You just ignore the swearing, it's bloody terrific."

"Bill Weasley, watch your language!" Molly called from across the lawn.

"How does she do that?" Bill asked, shaking his head.

"Must be a parental thing." Remus laughed. "_You_ definitely need more sun block." He said to his pale nephew.

"Ginny just put more on." Draco murmured, his cheeks tinting pick.

"Ah, good." Remus said briskly, glad that Harry was out of earshot so he couldn't tease Draco. Remus had noticed Ginny's interest in Draco since Tabby and Moody's wedding. Draco was very shy around her, but Ginny was slowly getting him to warm up to her.

The game was a lot of fun. Corbin and Cassius got into several fights over the quaffle. Draco was a very good beater and made the twins speechless. Harry caught the snitch, barely before Charlie did, but the other team won thanks to goals from Stevens and Corbin.

* * *

While Grams and Gramps had been on their honeymoon, Windy Corner had been remodeled. A floor was magically added in between the 2nd and 3rd floor. It had two bedrooms: a master suite for Grams and Gramps and a bedroom for Draco. There was an empty room next to Draco's room with a bathroom in between. The old house-elf's room and Tabby's old room in the attic were made into a study room for Harry and Draco.

After dinner on Remus's birthday, the family went upstairs to the room next to Draco's.

"Now, there's one thing in here that Remus has always wanted, so it's his birthday present, but I think he'll let us use it too if we behave." Cassius said, pausing with his hand on the doorknob. "Remus, close your eyes."

Remus did and Cassius guided him into the room.

The empty room had been transformed into a game room, with a pool table and a dart board in it, as well as a small table by a sunny window flanked by two comfy chairs with a chess set on it. Against one wall there was a bar and several stools, and nearby a round table with six chairs.

"Ok, you can open them."

"A pool table!" Remus said staring. "Oh, that is brilliant!"

"What is it?" Draco asked as he gazed at the pool table with wonder.

"It's a muggle game, I don't know the rules, but Remus can tell you." Cassius answered.

"James, Sirius, Peter and I used to go to pubs and play pool after we graduated from Hogwarts. I loved it." Remus said, sliding his hand over one of the rails.

"I've seen it played in movies." Harry said. "Can we play now?"

"Sure." Remus explained the rudimentary rules and he and Harry started a game. The rest of the family watched curiously.

"I like the idea of a game room." Remus smiled over at Cassius while Harry pondered his next shot.

"It was Stevens' idea, actually." Cassius said, "He wants to be able to come over, he's played pool too, when he dating that muggleborn….Elspeth, I think."

"He dated several…" Remus said, trying to remember all of Stevens' various girlfriends. Remus had never met any of them except Clara, but he was certain she was the best of them all.

"Damn!" Harry yelled as he narrowly missed getting the ball in the pocket. "Your turn, Papa."

"So…you just try to get the balls into the holes?" Draco asked. "That doesn't seem hard."

"Well, it is." Harry grumbled.

"What's this?" Draco noticed a lever and spout on the counter against the far wall.

"That is really brilliant. Butterbeer on tap." Cassius said. "Again…Stevens' idea, but it's brilliant."

"That is wicked!" Harry laughed. "Can we have some now?"

"Do you think it will go well with the cake?" Tabby asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Yes!" Draco and Harry shouted.

Tabby accio'ed the cake from the kitchen and put it on the table. Harry found a cupboard full of pint glasses near the tap and started pouring butterbeer into them.

"I want to do mine." Draco said, poking Harry's ribs.

"Fine, fine." Harry let his cousin have a turn as he put two glasses on the table.

"Thank you for my birthday present." Remus leaned over and kissed Cassius's cheek.

"You're welcome." Cassius grinned.

"We could start family game night." Remus said, rubbing Harry's back affectionately.

"Mmph bth kul." Harry said around a mouthful of cake.

"What's that game?" Draco pointed at the dart board.

"Darts. You want to hit the center of the bullseye, and there are points and everything. Corbin's really good at it, I don't remember all the rules." Cassius said. "And this table can be used for poker games…Liam's wife doesn't want to always host poker night so I told Liam maybe we could rotate between Liam's, Corbin's and here."

"Sounds like a plan." Remus nodded.

Moody sat back from the table as he finished his piece of cake.

"So, Draco, Corbin's not the only one who knows the rules to darts, want a game?" He asked gruffly.

"Yeah." Draco shoveled the last bites of cake into his mouth and stood up. He and Moody walked over to the dart board and started to play.

"We're going to finish our game, right, Papa?" Harry asked.

"You bet." Remus nodded. "Don't rush, I'm not in a hurry."

"Can I have another piece of cake, then, Grams?"

"Certainly, Harry." Tabby smiled and served Harry another piece.

"When's Stevens coming over?" Remus asked Cassius, brushing a hand through his mate's hair.

"Tomorrow. Clara's coming too."

"That'll be fun."

"Can Ron and Hermione come over tomorrow too?" Harry asked.

"Sure. We'll just extend the birthday festivities." Remus smiled.

"This is so cool." Harry grinned, looking around the room. "You're the best parents ever."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the first three reviewers of the story: HecateDeMort, Kungzoune and Liv Naravul! So glad you like it so far!

FFnet was down so I couldn't post for a couple days but…here's the next chapter. Not too much happens, but I like it. :-) Hope you do too!

**Chapter 2**

"In a few weeks, I'll be a dad. I don't know if I'm ready." Stevens's voice floated through the open door of the game room.

"You are, you'll be a great dad." Cassius said firmly. Harry heard the crack of pool balls on the table as he paused at the top of the stairs. Papa had sent him up to see if Stevens and Cassius wanted tea.

"I had a great role model, so I should be fine… You had a crap role model and you do a great job."

"I don't use Father as my role model, are you daft?" Cassius laughed. "I use you."

"What?" Stevens sounded surprised.

"Whenever I don't know what to do with Harry I think about what you would do, what you did when I had trouble with stuff."

"You do?"

"Well, yeah." Cassius said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wow." Stevens paused for a long moment. "I just love him so much already."

"Yeah…and he'll be so little and helpless and he won't be able to talk. Harry was fifteen when we got him."

"You're making me feel worse now."

"Oh…crap. Uh. Remus says that what children really need is love…and structure. And love. So you've got that, you'll be fine."

"It's just weird, you know? There'll be this little person, my son, a part of me that's a separate being, an extension of me, and I'll want the best for him. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah. I feel like that about Harry."

Harry grinned.

* * *

"Papa will know where the keys are." Harry said over his shoulder to Ron and Draco. He walked to the doorway of the sitting room and stopped suddenly. The other boys crashed into him.

"What the hell, Cousin?!" Draco exclaimed. "Oh! Merlin!" He clapped his hands over his eyes. "My eyes!"

"I did _not_ just see that." Ron muttered, turning away as his ears turned red. "Your parents are the most…I don't know…"

"Go to your happy place." Draco muttered, eyes still covered. "Happy place."

Remus and Cassius were sprawled on the sofa in the sitting room and had been kissing deeply. Harry chose to ignore the way his Dad's arm was still in between their bodies and Papa's shirt was undone and Papa's hands were – ignoring that, right.

"Papa, where are the car keys?" He addressed the question to the telly.

"They're…probably in the pocket of Dad's coat. We thought you…"

"We're gone now!" Harry turned quickly and shoved Ron back towards kitchen.

"And even if we can't find the bloody keys, we're not coming back!" Draco yelled as the three boys raced towards the back door.

"Not for at least two hours!" Harry shouted.

"Three!"

"I'm driving!"

"You drove last time!"

"We need a door on this room." Cassius said, starting to kiss Remus's jaw after he heard the back door slam shut and Harry and Draco's shouts fade.

"Or we just need to not have spontaneous sex when the boys are home on holiday." Remus laughed.

"Tabby and Moody are at the movies, right?"

"Yes, so technically, we're alone now."

"How about we go up to our room?"

"Can't relax now, can you?" Remus laughed against Cassius's cheek.

"When I was younger, the possibility of getting caught was a turn on, now…not so much."

"I agree." Remus kissed Cassius.

* * *

"Hello!" Jack Bartleby, Harry's surrogate godfather, walked into the kitchen at breakfast time the next morning. "Thought I would come tell you myself. I'm getting an Order of Merlin. It's being presented tomorrow."

"What! Jack, that's wonderful!" Remus exclaimed, a smile brightening his tired face. The full moon was in a couple days.

"I told Cassie yesterday…but then Corbin reminded me that they'd been away on assignment so he probably wouldn't remember."

Corbin and Cassius had recently been made partners at work. Neither would admit that they actually made a good team and they argued almost constantly about something or other.

"No, he didn't tell us." Remus confirmed.

"That's brilliant!" Harry grinned as Jack sat next to him. Remus walked slowly towards the doorway.

"Cass, you're going to be late! If you're not down here in five minutes I'm taking house points!" Remus called up the stairs. At the beginning of the summer, three hourglasses had been put up in the entry way. One for Malfoy, one for Potter, one for Lupin. After the wedding, an hourglass had been added for Moody. Whenever one of the hourglasses had all the gems at the bottom, the person or persons got to have a special outing anywhere they wanted.

"So…my family gets to come to the banquet. And the thing is, Corbin'll be there obviously, and I have some cousins but we're not close so I wanted to ask you if you'd come."

"You'd want us to come?" Remus sounded slightly surprised. He'd gotten to know Jack some when he'd dated Sirius, and more now that Jack was Harry's surrogate godfather, but they'd never been close friends.

"Yes." Jack said quietly. "You all are my family."

"Papa, it's not like we had plans for tomorrow night." Harry piped up.

"Oh, that's true. Don't you know everything." Remus grabbed Harry and tickled him causing Harry to laugh and then squirm as Remus's stubble scratched against his cheek. "We'd love to be there. We're all very proud of you."

"What are we proud of?" Cassius hopped into the kitchen trying to pull on his other boot.

"Jack and his Order of Merlin." Remus said as he sat down slowly next to Harry.

"You're getting an Order of Merlin? Good job!" Cassius thumped Jack on the shoulder. Harry suppressed a laugh. "Is there tea?" Cassius asked.

"I'll get it." Harry said quickly, jumping up from the table. Tabby had gone upstairs to wake Draco and Moody. "Since you're family, you can come to Sunday Dinner. Can't he, Papa?"

"Yes." Remus rubbed his neck as Harry poured Cassius a cup of tea. "We eat at 7. Stevens and Clara come over too."

"All right." Jack grinned.

"And Corbin too." Remus added. He'd only talked to Corbin on a handful of occasions.

"We'd love to." Jack said. "I better get to work. I'll owl with the details for tomorrow, I have them at my desk."

"Sounds good." Remus nodded. Jack said goodbye to Harry and flooed to the Ministry.

"I'll see you tonight." Cassius kissed Remus quickly. "Make sure Papa takes his nap today, Harry."

"I will." Harry said firmly.

"I have so much to do, I can't take a nap." Remus protested.

"Too bad for you. Sam ordered you to take daily naps at your check up last month."

"I can't believe you remember that." Remus muttered as Cassius crouched down next to him.

"Because it's important." Cassius took Remus's cold hands in his and rubbed them briskly. "And you didn't take a nap yesterday so you really need one today. Harry and Draco can help with whatever. Right, kiddo?"

"Mmph." Harry nodded as he chewed his toast. In the past year, Harry had gotten used to the fact that one week a month Remus was tired and weak. Remus's lycanthropy affected the whole household because when he wasn't feeling well, everyone else was felt bad too. Harry tried to help out as much as possible.

"All right." Remus sighed, resting his forehead against Cassius's. "I just hate being this way. I hate it every month."

"I know you do." Cassius kissed Remus gently. "I love you."

"I love you too." Remus smiled. "I'll see you after work."

* * *

"Why doesn't Papa take strengthening potion every day?" Harry asked Cassius as they worked on a new birdhouse for the garden that evening.

"Because, " Cassius wiped his forehead, "They lose effectiveness if they're taken too often. He can only take them when he's really sick."

"Oh."

"Hand me that saw." Cassius pointed and Harry picked the saw up and passed it over.

"So…if I wanted to marry a werewolf, would you approve?"

"There's a werewolf at Hogwarts?" Cassius looked up sharply, surprise evident in his eyes.

"No. I'm just saying…if I fell in love with a werewolf, what would you think?"

"I don't know…if you were happy…We'd be happy for you. It's not like back when Papa and I mated."

"How's it different?"

"The Wolfsbane potion for one thing." Cassius paused. "How does that look?"

"Good." Harry nodded at the birdhouse that Cassius was holding together.

"A lot of werewolves…before the Wolfsbane, they would really hurt themselves during transformation. Like…um…nails?" Cassius took the bag Harry handed him. "Paralysis or having to have a limb amputated. And every month the transformation…it took a heavy toll on them. Lowered their life expectancy by a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Where's the damn hammer? I just had it." Cassius muttered.

"Here." Harry picked it up from the workbench and held it out. "So…how long do werewolves live?"

"Well, it's better now." Cassius said hurriedly.

"But…when you mated, what was the expectancy?" Harry persisted.

"A werewolf was lucky if they lived to forty."

"Wow." Harry thought for a moment, "What's a normal life expectancy for witches and wizards?"

"They can live to 200. I think average is 178. Dumbledore is one hundred forty something…he's going to throw a huge party for his 150th." Cassius started to hammer the pieces of the house together.

"So…you knew that? That you'd probably only live to forty if you mated with Papa?"

"Yes."

"And you still wanted to be with him?"

"Yes. There aren't any guarantees in life, I knew that. Owen had been killed at eighteen and… I couldn't stand the thought of not being with Remus. I wanted to be with him every way I could be. I wanted to marry him so he'd stop being stubborn and move in here and let me take care of him. And…I wanted to mate with him so I could…have sex with him." Cassius shrugged as his cheeks turned pink.

"You _could_ have just married and not had sex."

"Yeah, I suppose." Cassius agreed. "But I really wanted to have sex with him."

"Because you love him."

"Yeah, I love him."

"And it's been worth it."

"Yeah, he's worth more than anything I could have given up. I'd do anything for him." Cassius laughed. "That sounds so sappy. Don't tell him I said that."

"I think he knows." Harry laughed. "You said I could paint that, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. I'm almost done."

"Because Draco said a kindergartner can paint better than me and I want to prove him wrong."

"The rivalry continues." Cassius shook his head.

"Yeah, well, at least we're not punching each other now." Harry said smiling.

"Harry, I'm very proud of the way you've accepted Draco…that you haven't held a grudge. I don't know if I would have been able to do that when I was your age. If Regulus had suddenly come to live with me and my family…I would have killed him."

Harry opened his mouth to ask why when Remus came into the workroom.

"Cass, you just got an owl from Corbin reminding you that you have to turn in your eval of Daggles tomorrow."

"Fuck." Cassius handed the birdhouse to Harry. "Here, it's ready to be painted. You're supposed to be resting."

"I just walked from the house." Remus said indignantly. "Honestly, I've been resting all day."

Cassius walked over and scooped Remus up in his arms and started walking out of the shed.

"I'm not an invalid."

"You are once a month." Cassius said matter-of-factly.

"I…you…honestly." Harry could hear Remus's grumbling fading as they got further away.

* * *

"What's another word for stupid?" Cassius asked, looking up from the scroll he was writing. The family was up in the game room. Cassius had transfigured a few of the chairs into a loveseat for him and Remus. He was sitting next to Remus, leaning back against Remus's chest. Remus had both arms around Cassius and was resting his head on Cassius's shoulder as he watched Draco, Harry, Tabby and Moody play pool.

"Unintelligent, " suggested Draco.

"Already used that."

"Dense," said Harry.

"Already used that."

"Imbecilic, " said Moody.

"Already used that."

"And you _still_ need a synonym for stupid?" Remus asked.

"Yes. I've used stupid once and I've used those other words plus lacking judgment and idiotic."

"Asinine." Tabby said.

"Brilliant!" Cassius started writing again.

"'Daggles doesn't have the common sense of a puffskein'? That's a bit harsh, isn't it?" Remus asked, looking over Cassius's shoulder.

"Not if you knew him, it's not." Cassius muttered. "I swear he bribed someone to get into the training."

"How far along is he?" Moody asked.

"Third year. Corbin and I got stuck with the prat this month for his practical exam. It's been fucking hell."

"I'm sure it hasn't been _that_ bad." Remus murmured.

"Not that bad? He's horrible. And that's the first thing Corbin and I've agreed on since school."

Next Chapter – The birth of Clara and Stevens' baby! Review, you know you want to!!


	3. Rowen

**Chapter 3 Rowen**

"The baby's early." Cassius started chewing his fingers.

"Only a couple weeks, the healer said it was fine." Remus said calmly, watching Cassius pace back and forth in front of him. "Everything is progressing normally. Clara's almost completely dilated."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Cassius muttered, sitting back down next to Remus.

"I knew you shouldn't have read what happens when babies are born." Remus answered as he patted Cassius's knee and pulled his hand away from his mouth.

"Did you wait in the hallway when I was born, Papa?" Harry asked, eyes shining with excitement. He was going to have a new…what would the baby be to him, a cousin? His Dad and Stevens were like brothers, yes, it would be a cousin. He'd never been around a baby before. He couldn't wait.

"I did. And back then, the fathers weren't allowed in the room with the mothers so James waited with us." Remus's face lit up with a smile as he remembered.

"Really? Sirius was there too?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he was. We were all so excited. Although James was calmer than Dad here." Remus smiled, Harry looked at his Dad who looked slightly green and was chewing his fingers again. "And Clara's not yelling her head off like your mother did. But they have a silencing charm on the room, I'm sure."

"What?" Cassius shot to his feet and stared down at Remus.

"Clara wanted potions, she's not in any pain." Remus grinned. "Sit back down. I'm sorry for teasing."

"Remus! It's good to see you. I thought I might find you here when Mum told me Clara Stevens was in labor. You look well for only a few days after the moon. You're taking naps every day?" A short brown-haired wizard in healer robes stopped in front of Remus.

"Yes, Sam." Remus smiled. "I might have missed a day here and there, but…"

"Good. We're still on for our appointment Thursday next, aren't we?"

"Yes, Cass will be there too. Oh, this is Cassius, my mate." Remus introduced Cassius to his healer. "Cass, this is Sam Godwin."

"Hi." Cassius said curtly.

"Well – must be on my way." Sam gestured to the chart he was holding. "See you then."

"Bye, Sam." Remus smiled.

"What appointment am I going to?"

"Sam's been doing some research about werewolves and their mates. He thinks he can make me healthier if he can just run some tests on you."

"When did I say I'd go with you?" Cassius scowled.

"Last week when Sam fire-called me." Remus sighed. "You said you'd go."

"I hate St. Mungo's." Cassius muttered, standing and starting to pace again.

"I know. But Sam thinks it will help me. You did say you'd go."

"All right."

"We got you tea." Draco said, handing a cup to Remus. "Here, Papa." He, Tabby and Moody had gone to get tea and scones from the hospital cafeteria.

"Thanks, Draco." Remus smiled, wrapping his cold hands around the cup.

"Thanks, Draco." Harry said as Draco handed him a cup too.

"No baby yet?" Moody asked.

"No, not yet." Remus answered. Tabby sat down next to him. Harry and Draco thumb wrestled while Remus and Tabby talked about the new floor that was going to be built in the hospital.

"He's here!" Stevens came rushing down the hall, grinning.

* * *

Clara handed the small bundle to Remus. He sat down in the chair next to the bed in the hospital room, cradling the newborn. Harry sat down on the arm of the chair and leaned over his shoulder.

"Hello, Rowen." Remus said softly.

"Rowen Anthony Lewis Stevens." Clara said proudly.

"How'd you pick the names?" Harry asked.

"Rowen is a combination of Remus and Owen. Anthony because that's my father's name and Lewis because it's Stevens's father's name."

"We'll name our daughter after Cassie." Stevens said, brushing a damp lock of hair back from Clara's forehead. "Cassia or Cassandra…as a middle name."

"Do you want to hold Rowen?" Remus looked over at Cassius.

"No. I'll just drop him or something." Cassius looked vaguely panicked and kept glancing at Clara with concern.

"Can I?" Harry asked Clara.

"Certainly, just mind you support his head." Clara answered as Remus handed Rowen to Harry carefully.

"He's so small." Harry looked down at the small bald baby with blue eyes. Rowen grabbed one of Harry's fingers in his fist and shrieked happily. Draco looked over Harry's shoulder at the baby.

"He's really small. Look at his little fingers!"

"Well, he didn't feel small." Clara laughed and Cassius turned green.

"Can we babysit?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Of course. When he gets a bit older. But no teaching him naughty words." Clara glared over at Cassius and Stevens. "I heard all about babysitting Draco, so don't let these two give you any ideas."

"That was Corbin." Cassius said immediately, deflecting the blame, although not the glare.

"Corbin taught bad words to Draco?" Remus asked.

"Tried to, but he was only a year old."

"I knew he was familiar!" Draco said suddenly.

"You couldn't remember him." Remus said.

"No, but there are some pictures I found, of Uncle and me and another boy and I didn't know who he was." Draco looked back down at Rowen.

"Well, congratulations Clara and Stevens. Rowen's a beautiful baby." Tabby said with a warm smile. Moody nodded his agreement.

"We'll let you rest." Remus stood and handed Rowen back to Clara. "Congratulations." He leaned down and kissed Clara.

"Thanks, Remus, " she smiled, "Thank you for being here, all of you."

* * *

"She said what!?" Cassius shouted angrily, causing everyone at the table to jump.

"She asked Clara, in an oh so polite stage whisper, if there hadn't been someone more suitable to be Rowen's godfather than me." Remus repeated. "And she's not too happy about us both being male."

"I'll kill her."

"You'll have to get in line behind Clara. I've never seen her so angry."

"We'll just show her how wonderful you are." Harry said quickly. Draco nodded in agreement, his mouth full of food.

"Thank you, Harry."

"We'll…we'll Malfoy her." Harry said. Moody chuckled.

"Does that involve dark magic? Because I don't think that's _quite_ what I'm going for." Remus ran a hand through his hair.

"No, just, we'll be all cool and smooth." Harry said. "You said she's from an old pureblood family. We'll just out pureblood them."

"And the fact that you and Papa are both mixed bloods is no never mind." said Draco.

"We can do the cool robe flow-y thing for starters." Harry grinned.

"You just want an excuse to learn how to do that." Draco scowled.

"Yeah, so?"

"Fine. We'll see how long it takes you." Draco said huffily, it had taken him over a month to master it.

"How long did it take you, Dad?" Harry asked.

"About three be-days." Cassius answered smoothly. "It's all about finding the right pace and stride. I'm sure Draco will be a better teacher than my father. I have to get to work."

"I love you." Remus tilted his face up for a kiss.

"I love you." Cassius flooed to work after a chorus of goodbyes.

"So, care to place a bet, Potter?" Draco looked at his cousin with a smirk.

"How long did it take you, Malfoy?"

"Over a month."

"Well…I only have a week before the christening." Harry looked worried.

"I'm sure you'll be able to do it in time." Tabby said encouragingly.

"What's the wager?" Moody clapped Draco on his shoulder and Draco smiled.

"One galleon that he can't do it."

"I'll take it." Moody grinned. "Best work hard, Harry."

* * *

"Papa, where are my shoes?" Harry asked as he walked into his parents' bathroom where Remus was showering.

"Aren't they in your closet?" Remus asked as he washed his hair quickly.

"No, I already looked there. It _was_ the obvious place to start."

"Mm.. Well.. Oh! Gramps is polishing them all, he has them." Remus rinsed the shampoo out. "Where's Dad?"

"He's finally eating breakfast."

"Good. You ate?"

"Yes." Harry looked at his reflection critically. "I think I need to start shaving."

"Harry, please, start tomorrow. I can't deal with that this morning." Remus shut off the water and grabbed his towel, stepping out of the shower as he wrapped it around his waist.

Harry laughed. "Well, if Clara tells me I look scruffy in the photos, I'll tell her it's your fault."

"Do that, scamp." Remus reached to smooth Harry's hair and froze. "Did Draco help you with your hair?"

"Yeah, why?" Harry looked back at his reflection. "He said it looked fine."

"It does, it's just…it's not sticking up all over."

"He said it was amazing what a little hair product will do."

"It is." Remus started shaving as Harry sat on the counter watching. "So you're all set then."

"Yup, once I have my shoes, I just need to put the dress robes on but Grams won't let me do that until we get to the church."

"Good. Presents are in the car?"

"Yes." Draco answered as he appeared at the bathroom door looking very handsome and polished. He handed Harry his shoes as a loud _thump_ sounded from downstairs.

"Good job on Harry's hair, Draco." Remus set the razor down and picked up his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth.

"Thanks. It took _all_ of my considerable skill to get it to lie flat." Draco smirked. "Uncle will be dressed shortly. Grams is manhandling him right now. He's whinging on about dress robes again."

"Time?" Remus rinsed his toothbrush out and put it on the counter.

"T minus 12 minutes." Harry answered looking at his pocket watch, one of his birthday presents.

"Great. I'll get dressed and then we'll go." Remus crossed the hallway into his bedroom, Harry and Draco trailing behind him. "You ate, Draco?"

"Yes." Draco answered, fiddling with a lock of Harry's hair so it laid _just_ right.

Remus pulled on boxers under his towel and then dropped the towel. "Now, you'll both be very polite to Clara's mother."

"Yes, Papa." Draco and Harry chorused, sitting on the bed, as Remus started to dress in a white button down shirt and black dress slacks.

Harry continued, "We will be such angels, she can't possibly think you won't be a brilliant godfather to Rowen."

"Yes, I've got a speech all prepared about how you taught me Death Eater ways were wrong." Draco nodded solemnly.

"And how my marks at school went _way_ up once I started living with you."

"And how I started being nice to kittens _and_ _bunnies_ because of your influence."

"And how you saved me from an early life of crime and prostitution."

Remus picked up his wand and brandished it warningly at both boys. Harry and Draco blinked up at him innocently. Remus did a drying charm on his hair.

"I think I have more gray hair now than just a few moments ago." He muttered.

"It's hard to tell." Harry said cheekily.

"Hard to tell? Watch it Mr. Potter or I _will_ mess that hair up."

"No, not that!" Harry yelled as he covered his head protectively.

"Maybe, just to be safe, we should get all of our swearing out now." Draco turned to Harry.

"Yes, let's." Harry grinned gleefully as Remus sat down to put his socks and shoes on. "Damn."

"Shit." Draco drawled.

"Bugger." Harry chirped happily.

"Bloody Hell." Draco smiled.

"Crap. Crap. Crap." Harry started laughing.

"Fuck." Remus swore as he stood up.

"I thought you said no swearing today." Cassius appeared in the doorway, looking resplendent, albeit very uncomfortable, in his black dress robes.

"I did." Remus sighed. "We're all going to be on our best behavior. I know I'm being weird about Clara's mother, but please just humor me."

"We will" Gray and green eyes gleamed at him.

"Even if she is a bitch." Cassius added, causing Harry and Draco to laugh.

* * *

"Which one is Clara's mother?" Cassius asked in a low voice, his breath tickling Remus's ear.

"The one in the blue dress robes standing next to Clara." Remus answered, breathing in his mate's scent and trying to calm himself. He felt like he had thestrals in his stomach.

"She'll want to shag me senseless before I'm done with her." Green eyes narrowed calculatingly as Cassius straightened to his full height and gave a nod at Draco.

"I'd settle for her liking you on a platonic level." Remus said weakly as he watched Cassius and Draco stalk gracefully down the aisle, their robes flowing behind them.

"Come on, Papa." Harry linked his arm with Remus and started down the aisle. Remus glanced down, noticing that Harry's robe and his own were flowing behind them. He looked back at Harry who winked. Remus smiled, he was very proud of his family. Mrs. Endicott could go to hell…but Remus still wanted to impress her.

* * *

"Wow." Clara sat down next to Remus at the reception which was held at Mrs. Endicott's country house. She handed him a cup of tea.

"What?" Remus asked. The ceremony had gone smoothly and Remus and Cassius were now officially Rowen's godparents.

"Mother is _completely_ charmed by Cassie. He's told her all about the great job he has, how he's in line for promotion, how you stay at home when 'the children' aren't in school, not to mention she knows he's a Malfoy so he's got money. I almost think she might bump Stevens and me off just so Rowen can go live with you."

"Oh, go on." Remus laughed. "He was just aiming for her to want to have sex with him."

Clara giggled. "Well, I think that might happen as well. Poor Father."

"Poor Cass – he's never had sex with a woman, he won't know what to do." Remus started to laugh harder.

"Well, Stevens and I think you two are the best choices for godparents there are, so you shouldn't take any notice of my mother."

"I know, " he said quickly.

"I know you know, but you're still upset about her opinion."

"I know." Remus sighed.

"And?" Clara asked sharply.

"Your opinion is the only one that matters."

"Damn right it is." Clara grinned, throwing an arm around Remus's shoulders and kissing his cheek, "And you didn't even need to flirt with me for me to think that."

* * *

The next chapter will be up in one week. I start a long term substitute teaching job Monday so I will be busier than I've been (I haven't been working regularly since early September). 


	4. August

Thanks to all my reviewers: HecateDeMort, Alaska Din Tal, Peegchica, KB (Thanks for your first review! I'm so happy you love my story! Have you read my others? Shameless plug in order to get more reviews) and MoonyPadfootJr (Here's some more!)

Just a note, I made up all the stuff about the potion (you'll be reading about it soon)and what it could do to help werewolves. Except for the mating for life stuff (a staple of all Remus-centric fan fiction) the other traits of the werewolf bond in this story (and my others) are all of my own imaginings.

To make up for such a long time without updating, here's an extra long chapter! 13 ½ pages in Word.It's the Winter break so I will have more time to be writing. Woo hoo!! Make sure and review!

**Chapter 4**

"That is interesting…mmm…interesting." Healer Samwise Godwin continued to mutter under his breath as he waved his wand over Cassius. Remus tried not to smile at Cassius's expression which, when Sam wasn't looking at him, wavered between angry, anxious and affronted. "Fascinating."

"What?" Cassius finally ground out after a few more minutes of Sam's muttering.

"You…you've got to be the most interesting person I've ever come across. Medically speaking that is." Sam added hastily after receiving a frosty glare.

"That's interesting in a good way?" Remus asked.

"He's had…alterations done…I…I've never seen this…at least…not in person…You Know Who had similar…according to the autopsy report. It's fascinating."

"He's…altered?" Remus said, baffled, as Cassius's eyes flashed black.

"No…that's not the right word…I'm sorry, I'm just so flustered. I never thought." Sam took a deep breath, but Remus could tell that he was still disconcerted. "Mr. Malfoy, are you aware of any spells put on you that would strengthen your immune system or make you less susceptible to certain curses and poisons?

"No."

"Perhaps your father -"

"He's dead." Cassius said coldly.

"Yes, I was aware.I'm sorry, I meant, would he have documented it? In medical records, or something of that sort?"

"I don't know." Cassius stood. "Is that all?"

"Yes. I've run all the tests I wanted. I'll be able to make the potion now. Thank you very much." Sam said warmly. "I appreciate you coming in, I know -."

"I did it for Remus, not you." Cassius said icily.

"Of course." Sam nodded hastily, stepping back as if he'd been hit. Cassius strode out of the room as the air crackled. "Remus, I'm sorry, my bedside manner just flew out the window. I never expected these results."

"We didn't either." Remus said quietly. "What does it mean?"

"Well, my theory is that by using the mate's blood, a potion can be made for the werewolf that would help fight off the effects of lycanthropy, the fatigue, bad circulation, etc., to become more 'normal' if you will. I was testing for certain enzymes that would be compatible between the mates. These results…Cassius's blood could help you in so many more ways to become even healthier…There's strong magic in his blood – it's resulted in a higher pain threshold, increased endurance and strength, better resistance to poisons and hexes, a stronger life force. It's actually _excellent_ news for his health."

"And those traits aren't normal for other mates of werewolves?" Remus knew what the answer would be but he still asked.

"Not in the other two cases I've been studying." Sam looked at Remus earnestly. "Is there any way his father would have kept notes? It doesn't affect my work now but it might be good for you to know the full extent of..." Sam trailed off, waving his hand. Remus nodded.

"Yes, I'll try and find out."

"Madam Pomfrey can draw the needed blood for the potion at Hogwarts. I'll just need it once. I won't ask him to come back here."

"He'll agree to that. She always gave him candy." Remus smiled.

"Thank you, Remus." Sam smiled warmly, clasping Remus's hand. "I'll owl her right now. She'll contact you and then we'll go from there. I'm very sorry if the news was upsetting, I shouldn't have said it was similar to You Know Who. It's really very good."

"Thank you. It just was a shock, we had no idea."

"Take care."

Remus nodded and walked out into the hallway. Cassius was standing against the wall next to the door.

"Ready?" He asked softly. Cassius nodded. There was a loud pop and Cassius Disapparated. Remus followed a moment later.

* * *

"Cass?" Remus called. He'd Apparated to their bedroom but Cassius wasn't there. He walked into the library, Cassius wasn't there either. Then he heard loud thumps coming from the attic and he ran up the stairs. Cassius was pulling boxes down and opening them, heaving books over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" 

"Looking for Father's diary." Cassius answered in his Malfoy voice, not turning around. "Luke gave it to me after Father's death, said I should read it but I never did. It's here somewhere." A large book landed next to Remus's feet.

Remus walked over to Cassius, dodging books as he went, and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'll look, Harry and I organized these boxes last summer, the inventories are written on the sides."

"Fine." Cassius stood and hurled the book in his hand violently across the room. It hit the wall then fell to the floor with a loud thud and a flutter of pages. Remus looked over the boxes and noticed one with 'Family Journals' on the side. He pulled it down and opened it.

"Here." Remus held the leather bound volume out to Cassius who was sitting back on his heels a few feet away.

"I hate him." Cassius said, not taking the book. "What did he do to me?"

"I don't know. But you heard what Sam said, it's helped you, not hurt you. Maybe he did it out of love."

"Maybe he and Voldemort experimented on me."

"You won't know until you read it. Luke wouldn't have told you to read it if it would upset you." Remus put the book on the floor between them, hoping he was right about Cassius's brother's intentions.

"Could you read it?" Cassius asked, looking down at the floor, and Remus could hear the suppressed tears.

"Of course. After I read it, do you want me to tell you what it says?"

"I don't know." Cassius said hoarsely, his hands flexing where they rested on his knees.

Remus moved slowly and wound his arms around Cassius's neck, nuzzling against his jaw. Cassius pulled Remus's hips closer and Remus straddled Cassius's thighs. Cassius buried his head into Remus's neck.

"It's all right, you're all right. Nothing's changed, except that now we know." Remus whispered, rubbing his mate's back soothingly. "Nothing else has changed. You're still you. And I'm not letting you go, not ever." He kissed Cassius's cheek. "I love you." Remus could feel the muscles in Cassius's back slowly relaxing. "I love you."

"It's not a horrible thing, right?" Cassius murmured after several long moments.

"No, not horrible." Remus agreed. "And we'll find out exactly what he did so there won't be any more surprises."

"You still love me?"

"Of course I do." Remus kissed Cassius's cheek again. "Who knew I mated with a super wizard." He teased gently. Cassius snorted and tightened his arms around Remus.

"Tea's ready. I've made chocolate cake." Tabby stood in the doorway. "And there's the frosting bowl for Cassie."

Cassius's head jerked up and a small smile flirted around his mouth. Remus smiled, they'd all known how Cassius hated going to Saint Mungo's and Tabby had planned appropriately. Remus was very glad now that he'd bought Cassius the large box of his favorite candy. It'd been a harder afternoon than he'd thought it would be.

"Sounds brilliant. Thanks Grams." Tabby nodded and Remus could hear her brisk footsteps down the stairs as he pressed kisses to Cassius's forehead and cheeks.

"I love you a lot." Cassius kissed Remus soundly.

"Love you too." Remus hugged Cassius tightly. "Let's go have that cake. And after I have a present for you to thank you for going to Saint Mungo's." Remus stood and held out a hand to Cassius.

"A present?" Cassius asked with a grin as he got to his feet.

"Presents make everything better, right?" Remus teased.

"Well, yeah." Cassius kept Remus's hand in a tight grip as they left the attic.

* * *

Remus read Julius's diary the next day after Cassius left for work. He sat in one of the chairs in the game room while Draco and Harry played exploding snap. Julius had done many spells on both his sons. They were early versions of the spells Voldemort had used on himself to gain his sort of immortality. Spells and potions made the Malfoy sons stronger and better able to endure pain and physical exertion. There was a note in the diary that Julius had chosen not to do the spell that would have made Lucius and Cassius immortal like Voldemort, therefore the Killing Curse could still kill them. 

Remus looked up at Draco feeling a sharp pang of sorrow. If only Lucius had been able to survive the Killing Curse, Draco would still have one parent. He looked back down at the diary, reading a few more pages. Remus almost wanted to thank Cassius's father. The magic he had done had helped Cassius survive the hemalia curse as well as the severe raknok bite he'd had a couple years ago.

* * *

"My favorite patients." Madam Pomfrey smiled as she walked out of her office. "Although Harry is gaining ground, I see him almost as often as I saw you two." 

"Hello Poppy." Remus said warmly. Cassius just nodded, hanging back behind Remus.

"This takes a just moment and is absolutely painless." She pulled Cassius over and pushed him down into a chair. She tapped Cassius's shoulder as she reached for her wand. "Breathe, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, ma'am." Cassius immediately drew a few gulps of air. Poppy picked up a large vial.

"You ate breakfast?"

"Yes, ma'am." Cassius answered obediently.

"You'll need a big lunch and extra liquids, no tea. I know how you like your tea." She held the vial near the inside of Cassius's elbow and waved her wand. A thin stream of blood started flowing into the vial. Cassius screwed his eyes shut.

"Keep breathing, Cassie." Poppy said gently. "You're almost done and I have a big piece of chocolate for you. I walked down to Hogsmeade and got your favorite caramel chocolate bar once I knew you were coming. It was a hot day, hottest day of the summer so far, but I did a chilling charm so the chocolate wouldn't melt. There now…all done." She waved her wand and set the vial down. Cassius opened his eyes slowly and Poppy walked briskly over to the table. Remus gave Cassius a quick kiss while Poppy's back was turned.

"Here now. I want to see you eat a bite then you can eat the rest on your way home." Poppy handed Cassius the large candy bar. Remus almost laughed at the size of it. Poppy spoiled Cassius. Cassius unwrapped a corner of it and took a bite. She turned to Remus as she smoothed Cassius's hair. "Healer Godwin has high expectations for this potion, I hope it works."

"We do too." Remus said.

* * *

Harry flooed into the kitchen and stopped short at the sight that greeted him. Cassius was standing pouring a glass of juice at the counter and next to him, leaning against his leg was a large gray wolf. Cassius turned, hearing Harry arrive. 

"Oh!" Harry's hand flew over his mouth as he stared at the wolf. Memories of the night at the end of his third year flashed through his head and he prepared to bolt. Then he realized that Remus had surely had the Wolfsbane potion and he was safe.

"I thought you were at Ron's all afternoon?" Cassius asked as Remus tried to hide behind Cassius. The move wasn't too effective and caused Harry to smile.

"I forgot something." Harry explained. "Hi Papa." One amber eye appeared around Cassius's leg. "Can…can I touch you?"

"Well…" Cassius looked down at Remus.

"Please?" Harry said. Remus gave a nod.

"All right, just a moment though." Cassius said.

"I know, I know. Constant vigilance." Harry nodded then walked slowly over towards the wolf. He reached out and petted between the wolf's ears, then squatted down and hugged the wolf tightly around his neck.

"I love you, Papa." Harry said quietly. The wolf made a low yodeling howl. Harry patted the wolf one more time then stood up. "Okay, I just need to get one thing from my room." He ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Cassius looked down at Remus and smiled.

* * *

"What're you doing, Papa?" Cassius sat down next to Remus on the porch swing Cassius had made for Remus's birthday a few weeks ago. Clara, Stevens and Rowen had just left. Rowan was two weeks old now and had sprouted a handful of blond hair. 

"Just thinking." Remus leaned back against Cassius and looked up at the stars. "I was remembering the first time I held Harry, when he was a baby. He was just as small as Rowen is now. Can you believe he was ever that small?"

"No." Cassius answered. Harry was now almost Remus's height. Over the summer, Harry had started doing the auror physical training program with Cassius and had gained muscle.

"He was sleeping…he had black hair like Sirius. And I imagined he had my color eyes, that he was my baby." Remus sighed. "I always wanted a child or children of my own, but I can't carry them."

"You never said you wanted children."

"Would you have carried a baby?"

"Well…" Cassius started the swing moving back and forth. "I wouldn't have when Father was alive…but maybe now… We still could have a child, I'm only a year older than Clara. So I'm…"

"Thirty three." Remus answered automatically. "No. We have Harry now and Draco." Remus leaned his head on Cassius's shoulder. "I just wish…If I wasn't a werewolf, I would have gotten custody of Harry after… I would have had him all those years, away from those horrible Dursleys."

"He's happy now." Cassius kissed Remus's forehead.

"I am happy now." Harry appeared by the porch swing.

"Sneaking up on us? Come here." Remus held his arms out and Harry sat next to him, stretching his legs across Remus's lap. "I can't believe how tall you are now."

Harry laughed as he settled his head on Remus's shoulder. "But I'm still your baby, right?"

"Yes, you are. My almost six feet tall seventeen year old baby."

* * *

Draco and Harry were friendly now but sometimes their rivalry resurfaced leaving Draco feeling angry and irritated and at a loss to know how to fix it. Hefelt jealous of Harry. 

Harry had friends and parents and grandparents and a godfather and an uncle and aunt who all doted on him. Draco had…his Uncle Malfoy who was also his godfather. Draco missed his parents. He missed being the special child, the only child, the center of his parents' lives. Or at least that was how he'd felt, no matter that his father had allowed Voldemort to use them all. Draco sighed. Being with his uncle was wonderful, he'd always loved Cassius…and knowing Uncle Lupin was nice. They never made Draco feel like he was an outsider, but Draco just did. He felt Harry was their priority, not him. Tabby and Moody, his surrogate grandparents, made Draco feel special, but still, there was no one that was _just_ his and not Harry's.

Draco hadn't grown up being physically affectionate and although he did occasionally – well, once or twice - initiate a hug, he was more comfortable to wait for other people to hug him first. But somehow, not many people hugged Draco other than his Uncle, they had always been the only huggers in the Malfoy family.

One person Draco did like, and wanted to spend more time with, was Corbin Hill. Draco had met Corbin twice over the summer. The black haired auror reminded Draco of his father with his calm, solid presence, his dry sense of humor and the rare smile that lit up his face.

A couple days before Draco and Harry were to head back to Hogwarts, there was a family dinner. Stevens, Clara and Rowen were invited, as well as Jack and Corbin. As the guests arrived, and Harry was enveloped in hugs, Draco clutched the box of photos that he'd found in his mother's room against his chest. He stood in the corner of the sitting room trying to figure out how to approach Corbin while still maintaining the Malfoy facade.

"Hello, Draco." Corbin walked over to Draco. "Remus mentioned you found some pictures of the two of us."

Draco nodded, thankful for Remus's comment. "I've got them here." Draco said, lifting the box in his hand.

"Well…let's have a look." Corbin gestured to the loveseat and walked over to sit. Draco followed, feeling nervous, he wanted to impress Corbin. He sat down.

"I found these pictures in my Mum's room, after." Draco said, lifting the lid, "She'd hidden them."

Draco lifted the first picture out. A picture of his mother, him as a baby and Corbin Hill looking about the same age as he and Harry were now. They were sitting on a grassy hill. They were all waving happily to the camera, Narcissa holding Draco's hand in hers.

"I remember this, you were…seven months, I think. We were all at Hogwarts."

"I wondered where it was, it didn't look like anywhere on the Manor."

"No. I never went to the Manor."

"Here's another one." Draco handed another picture of his parents and Corbin and baby Draco. "You knew my parents."

"Yes. They were both very nice to me then. And later…Your mother was very…gracious. She sent me a wedding present…and a really nice letter when my father died."

"I didn't know that." Cassius said, from across the room, where he was sitting next to Stevens who was holding Rowen. Draco looked over at his uncle, he knew Cassius and Corbin had dated, the photos in the box showed a couple where they were kissing and one where his uncle's hand kept going up Corbin's shirt.

"Why would you?" Corbin asked calmly.

"She only met you because of me. And _you_ broke up with _me_."

"Is that why she kept these hidden?" Draco asked his uncle.

"I don't know." Cassius shrugged. "Father and Luke didn't like Corbin."

"Well…I like you." Draco said, the bold words falling out of his mouth before he'd thought about them.

"Thank you, Draco." Corbin replied solemnly, a smile quirking his mouth.

"You look happy in these pictures." Draco ventured after a moment. Corbin and Cassius did look happy together. Having met Remus, Draco knew his uncle was truly in love so now…it was weird to see Uncle kiss another man in the old photographs. But the two young men in the pictures also looked in love, at least in Draco's opinion.

"It was a long time ago." Corbin shrugged. Draco glanced up and noticed Jack watching Corbin with an unreadable expression.

"It's nice you can be friends with Uncle again." Draco said, turning back to Corbin.

"We were never friends." Corbin shook his head and grimaced slightly as he looked at the photo in his hand. He looked up at Draco. Draco suddenly realized he'd been staring, he didn't understand…they'd been kissing in the pictures, they'd been together for a year, he knew that, certainly that meant they'd been friends, they'd been _more_ than friends. Corbin's mouth quirked again. "Of course, it's nice now."

Draco didn't think Corbin really meant that.

"Dinner's served." Remus said from the doorway, he and Clara had been in the kitchen with Tabby and Moody. Everyone went into the dining room and sat down.

"Having Corbin and Cassie in the same room reminds me of when we used to have dinner over at my place after I graduated from Hogwarts." Stevens said, looking at Corbin and Cassius. "Remember the game we used to play?"

Corbin nodded as he took a bite of the casserole.

"What game?" Cassius asked curiously.

"Stump the Malfoy." Stevens said with a grin. "We'd ask Cassie all sorts of questions. See what he remembered. Capital of Australia?"

"Canberra." Cassius answered promptly.

"Damn."Stevens winced as Clara swatted his arm and hissed about swearing in front of the children.

"You're out of practice. He always remembers the capital of Australia." Corbin shook his head.

"Because koalas come from Australia." Cassius told Remus.

"Right." Remus smiled. "And you saw a koala."

"At the London Zoo. Corbin and I went over Easter sixth year. And we had smmph." Remus had clapped his hand over Cassius's mouth. Draco wondered what his uncle had been going to say.

"I'm glad you had a lovely time." Remus said. "I've never been to any zoo. But Harry told me about going to the London zoo."

"Have you been to the British Fantastical Zoo, Harry?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head as he ate. "Grandfatherand Father were on the Board of Directors, Uncle's on it now, and we used to go every Christmas."

"Crap, I just got an owl from them about their next meeting. Draco, would you want to be on the Board?" Cassius asked.

"Me?" Draco froze with his fork halfway to his mouth. Malfoys had helped to found the BFZ and for over 300 years, there had always been at least one Malfoy on the Board. Cassius had taken his father's seat on the board but always complained about going to the meetings. Draco had many memories of his father telling funny stories of how his uncle had behaved at the meetings.

"Well, once you're eighteen, I think you have to be that old…I'll have to check."

"That'd be brilliant!" Draco grinned. "And could we go at Christmas? Father said it was a Malfoy tradition. And if Harry and Papa haven't gone, we should take them."

"Of course." Cassius smiled. Remus smiled too.

"Final year at Hogwarts." Jack said, "So, in addition to Draco being the youngest board member for the BFZ, do you two know what you're going to do after graduation?"

"Become an auror." Harry answered quickly.

"I think I want to be a healer." Draco said, more slowly. After spending time at Saint Mungo's after his parents' death, he'd decided he really wanted to help someone like the Healers had helped him.

"I have a cousin who's a doctor, she really enjoys her work, helping make people better. Must be similar to being a healer." Corbin said from where he was sitting across from Draco.

"Are you a muggle-born?" Draco asked. Corbin nodded as Draco suddenly remembered his father and grandfather talking with disdain about a mudblood that Uncle Malfoy had dated in school. The Mudblood had become an auror. "Oh!"

"What?" Corbin asked, one black eyebrow quirking up questioningly as Draco stared at him.

"You're The Mudblood." Draco said quietly.

"The what?" Remus asked sharply, frowning at Draco.

"I'm sorry…I know…" Draco said hastily, uncomfortable with making Remus upset with him. He was so rattled that words kept tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. "It's just…Grandfather always said to Uncle 'I thought you learned your lesson after The Mudblood.' And he's…you. You're him."

"I suppose I am. Amazing your grandfather didn't kill me." Corbin responded calmly.

"He would have except he couldn't leave the Manor." Cassius said calmly, reaching for more salad. "Until Draco was seven, he thought there was only one mudblood in the entire world."

Draco thought about that…everything he'd thought about mudbloods had been influenced by The Mudblood. The Mudblood had left his Uncle, therefore they were stupid with no taste. The Mudblood had had to sleep with people to get into the auror program – well, that was what his grandfather had said – therefore they were underhanded and dishonest (and _not_ in the best Slytherin way) and couldn't really do magic.

"I didn't know you wanted to be a healer, Draco." Remus said, placing his hand on Draco's arm, startling Draco out of his reverie, "I think that's a wonderful career."

"Yeah, you can patch me up when I get hurt." Harry said, elbowing his cousin. Draco privately thought Harry had the pointiest elbows in existence, magic or otherwise.

"I'll charge you double." Draco said, fighting the urge to rub his side.

"You will not!" Harry yelled indignantly. Draco opened his mouth to yell back when Stevens spoke.

"I thought you might play Quidditch, Harry. You're really good at it."

"I thought about it. And I still have to take my NEWTs so…I could still end up playing Quidditch." Harry made a face.

"You will do fine on your NEWTs." Remus said encouragingly. "As will Draco."

"What did you want to be after graduation, Papa?" Harry asked, leaning forward to look at Remus around Draco.

"I…I really wanted to be a professor at Hogwarts." Remus said wistfully. "But that wasn't possible."

"But you got hired a few years ago." Harry pointed out.

"It took Dumbledore that long to get my name through the hiring committee."

Draco tried to control the flush that rose to his face. His father had been on the hiring committee. Draco knew his father had opposed the hiring of a werewolf.

"Well, being an auror is a fine job." Tabby said warmly. "Following in the family footsteps. James trained to be an auror, you know, Harry."

"Yeah, I know." Harry said proudly. "And Dad and Gramps and you. What did you want to be, Clara?"

"I wanted to work for the Daily Prophet. But that wasn't appropriate according to my parents, I was expected to work for the Ministry, so…that's what I did."

"Well, Stevens had a rule about dating reporters, so it all worked out." Cassius said with a grin.

"And what was the rule exactly?" Clara asked her husband, as Rowen gurgled and grabbed at Stevens's shirt.

"Can't say, there are children present." Stevens winked at Harry and Draco. Draco smiled back. He liked Stevens although Stevens was loud and Draco wasn't accustomed to people shouting and laughing loudly. He especially liked to watch his Uncle and Stevens, they were hilarious together. Draco had never laughed so much in his life as he had after coming to Windy Corner.

* * *

"Draco, good luck at school." Corbin held his hand out as everyone was saying their goodbyes. 

"Thank you, Mr. Hill." Draco said, shaking his hand. "I'm sorry for saying…um…that word…I know it's bad."

"I didn't take offense. I've been called worse. I can only imagine what your Grandfather said about me."

"I'm really very sorry." Draco said, feeling words starting to fall out of his mouth again. "I didn't want to make you mad at me. Harry has so many people, and I thought maybe I could write to you when I'm at school. You remind me of…" Draco clamped his mouth shut with effort.

"Of?"

"My dad." Draco said quietly.

"All right." Corbin reached out and patted Draco's shoulder. "Owl when you get settled, then." Draco nodded, incredulous that Corbin had agreed. Corbin smiled. "No more Mr. Hill, all right? Corbin's fine."

Draco nodded. Soon all the guests were gone. Stevens had hugged Draco so tightly that Draco's back had popped. Clara had hugged him too and Rowen had slobbered onto Draco's shirt. Draco walked into the sitting room in time to see Remus sit down on the sofa.

"Papa," Draco sat down next to him, "I'm sorry about what I said at dinner."

"Oh, Draco, it's all right. I know you grew up hearing and saying that word, it's just…it's not very nice."

"I know." Draco said quietly.

"I heard you ask Corbin if you could write to him."

"Yeah."

"Could I write to you?"

"If you wanted." Draco shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.

"Yes, I want to. You're my nephew. I'm going to miss you. I've enjoyed getting to know you this summer. I wish…I wish it'd been under better circumstances."

"Me too."

"I don't want you to feel like you're an outsider. You are part of this family."

"All right." Draco glanced at Remus. He slowly scooted closer and carefully looped his arm through Remus's, laying his head on Remus's shoulder. "I love you." He whispered almost silently. He knew Remus could hear him.

"I love you too, Draco."


	5. September

Author's Notes: Happy New Year!! Thanks to my reviewers: Sarahamanda (thanks for all your reviews!!), MoonyPadfootJr (I'm glad you liked the scene with Draco and Remus), HecateDeMort, and Draco-and-Hermione22. I really like this chapter. Hope you do too! Elkebaby, the boys are heading back to school. Banka, here's the chapter where Cassius babysits. :-)

**Chapter 5 September**

"Hello." Clara said tentatively, stepping into the kitchen at Windy Corner. The dishes from breakfast were still on the table and she could hear loud thumps coming from upstairs.

"Oh, Clara, I am so glad to see you." Remus turned from where he was at the kitchen counter fixing sandwiches.

"I sensed your need." Clara said dramatically, raising her hand to her forehead.

"You did?" Remus looked skeptical. "Shall I call you Sybil?"

"No, actually I needed some sugar and I didn't want to go to the store." Clara gently patted Rowen who was sleeping in a sling around her chest.

"I'll give you some but _please_ don't go. I don't know that we're going to make the train without help. Grams and Gramps aren't here and we had a rough night."

"Oh?" Then Clara remembered that Tabby and Moody had left the day before to visit some old auror friends of theirs for a week.

"Draco had a nightmare, then once we got him settled, Harry woke up shouting and-"

"Papa! I can't find my Potions textbook!" Harry came skidding into the kitchen. "Hi Clara."

"And apparently Harry didn't pack yesterday like he told me he did." Remus frowned at Harry who started to study the tiles on the floor. "Clara will help you." Remus looked pleadingly at Clara. "We need to leave in less than ten minutes.

"Don't worry. Come on, kiddo." Clara walked up the stairs purposefully, Harry trailing behind her. She stopped on the threshold of his room. "Fu – dge." She corrected herself looking at the clothing and school things strewn around the room. "You _really_ didn't pack."

"I don't think I'll make the train. Dad and Papa will have to drive me." Harry scuffed at the floor, not meeting Clara's gaze.

"Nonsense. You can't miss your last September ride on the Hogwarts Express." Clara answered briskly.

"Hello Clara." Draco greeted her politely as he stood in the doorway of Harry's room. She noticed his trunk beside him which explained some of the thumps. He'd had to drag his trunk down the stairs due to the rule prohibiting magic outside of school.

"Hi Draco. I'll get your trunk once I'm done packing Harry."

"Thank you." Draco pushed a lock of hair back from his forehead. "I'm going to get my owl."

Clara pulled her wand out and things started flying about into Harry's trunk. She did another spell. "There, everything will go back to its original size when you unpack it." She levitated Harry's and Draco's trunks. "Grab Hedwig and we'll go downstairs." Harry nodded.

"Hi Clara." Cassius dodged the trunks as he walked across the hallway in a towel. "Hi Rowen." He peered down at the sleeping baby.

"Hurry and get dressed. You need to leave in a few minutes." Clara said calmly. Cassius nodded as he went into his room and started pulling on clothes.

Two minutes later, Clara hugged Harry and Draco and then waved from the porch as the car flew up into the sky.

* * *

"Please speed, we have less than three hours to get to the station and it usually takes about that long to get there." 

"You're _asking_ me to speed?" Cassius looked over at Remus as the car started to fly faster.

"It's not like there are speed limits for flying cars." Remus smiled.

"True." Cassius reached over and brushed his knuckles over Remus's cheek.

"So, do we think we got everything?" Remus turned and looked back at Harry.

"Yes, Clara did it all."

"Well, owl if you're still missing something and we'll send it."

"Are you coming for Quidditch games?" Draco asked. "Slytherin ones too?"

"Yes. We are, both Gryffindor and Slytherin. Cass has already asked to be sure not to be on the weekend schedule for those days."

"Good." Draco nodded before looking out the window at the clouds.

Harry scooted forward and wound his arms around Remus's shoulders. Remus patted Harry's hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't pack yesterday." Harry said quietly.

"It's all right. You know you can ask Headmaster Dumbledore or Professor Sprout for access to their fireplaces to fire-call us if you need to."

"Yeah." Harry rested his cheek on Remus's shoulder.

"Did we give you both your allowance for the term?" Cassius asked.

"Yes, yesterday." Harry answered as he slid back in his seat.

"Professor Domran is returning as DADA professor." Remus commented.

"That's the first time we'll have the same professor two years in a row." Draco said.

"If she has to take leave again, will you come teach the class, Dad?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Hell, no. She said Jack did a better job. Apparently I terrified all the 1st and 2nd years." Cassius laughed.

"Fucking crybabies." Harry and Draco muttered together.

"You boys do remember that house points get taken away for swearing. Professor Snape will give you detention, depending on his mood he might give you a whole week's worth. I know we've been lax about that this summer." Remus knew they should have been more strict about the swearing but really, there were bigger issues that Harry and Draco were dealing with.

"Draco won't take points if I swear, will you?"

"Damn right I will." Draco smirked. "And you swear like a Knockturn Alley drunkard so there's no way Gryffindor will win the house cup this year. Granger will take points too, she's a stickler for the rules."

"Well, shit. I mean, darn."

"No taking points until you're on the train. Otherwise you'd have to take points from yourself too, Draco." Remus said, "Better get all your swearing out now."

* * *

"I can't believe this is our final year at Hogwarts. Our last September 1st train ride together." Hermione sighed, settling on the seat in their compartment on the train. 

"I can't believe that Draco is Head Boy." Harry poked his cousin, who was the fifth generation of Malfoys to be Head Boy. "He was just starting to be tolerable to be around."

"I can start taking house points now – this is your only warning." Draco slapped Harry's hand away as Harry tried to poke him again.

"Oooo, Malfoy, I'm fu- really scared now."

"Well, I'm not surprised that Hermione is Head Girl." Ron said loyally. "Who else would Dumbledore have chosen?"

"No one." Harry agreed firmly as Hermione smiled at Ron.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Cassius said, his voice rising in panic. 

"I got called into work, I'll just be gone an hour." Remus said, pulling on his robes over his t-shirt and jeans.

"But…Tabby and Moody are gone too."

"I know."

"You're leaving me all alone."

"You'll be fine."

"Not bloody likely." Cassius said darkly. "You realize I'll tell the Ministry it's all your fault. You'll go to Azkaban for murder."

"It's an hour."

"It's an hour, he says. Do you hear that?"

Rowen, now almosttwo months old, shrieked happily in answer, whacking Cassius in the nose with a small wayward fist.

"On second thought, I might be the one murdered, he's really strong, you know. Freakishly strong. I think he's part giant."

"He's not part giant." Remus shook his head as he laughed.

"Stevens is really tall."

"So are you and you're not part giant."

"Maybe we should owl Stevens and Clara."

"We are not owling them, it's their first afternoon on their own since Rowen was born. I want them to be able to relax. It's one hour. You will be fine."

"I won't."

"You will." Remus said firmly. "You've looked after him alone before."

"When you were upstairs taking a nap, not _all_ alone." Cassius made it sound like he would be the only person left on the planet. Remus tried not to smile.

"Here's his bottle, it's time for him to eat and then he'll probably fall asleep. And before you know it, I'll be back."

"Why are you getting called in on a weekend anyway?"

"Ludicrous Patents business. I'd tell you but then I'd have to Obliviate you so it wouldn't make any difference." Remus grinned.

"You owe me."

"Well, after Rowen falls asleep you can make a list of things I can do to make it up to you."

"I will." Cassius said with a glint in his eye that made Remus wish he'd put a limit on the number of things Cassius could ask for.

"I know you will. I love you." Remus kissed Cassius

"I love you."

"Gah!" Rowen crowed.

"And yes, I love you." Remus smiled, then brushed a kiss over Rowen's cheek.

"If it's longer than an hour, my ghost will be coming to find you."

* * *

"You were gone _two_ hours!" Cassius said, looking up as Remus walked into the sitting room. 

"And miraculously you're both still alive…" Remus looked into the bassinet where Rowen was sleeping peacefully. He looked over at Cassius who had a long piece of scroll on his lap. "What's that?"

"My list."

"It's two feet long!"

"So?"

"Can I see it?" Remus tried not to sound worried. Cassius handed it to him. Remus read the first item on the list. "Sex on the pool table?"

"What?" Green eyes blinked up at him.

"All right….Oral…Ice cream…mmm…on the stairs…blindfolded….Laundry – I always do the laundry anyway. I have to bathe with you every night for the next two weeks?" Remus looked up at his husband.

"_And_ have sex with me," Cassius added, "That's the next line."

"Uh huh." Remus started reading the list again. "I thought you didn't like it when I held your wrists."

"I know…but you like it, and I like it when you like something so…" Cassius shrugged and Remus felt arousal crash over him. He looked over at the clock. Clara was due any moment to pick up Rowen. Remus took a deep breath and looked back down at the list

"I don't think Worth will let me go to all your committee meetings next week."

"He will if you take Polyjuice Potion." Cassius said quickly.

"Was Rowen _really_ that bad?"

"Well…no, but you said you'd make it up to me for babysitting him all by myself."

Remus read the next item on the list, "You are _not_ getting a magic eye."

"Remus!" Cassius protested, his voice sounding like a very disappointed five year old.

"No."

"You're so mean to me." Cassius crossed his arms across his chest and sank back against the couch. "You're supposed to give me everything on that list. You said."

"I believe I said you could make a list of what you wanted, I never said I would agree to everything."

"That's cheating."

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment." Remus looked back down at the list reading the last three items. "Anyway, the magic eye is the only thing you definitely won't get. I'll have to think about the committees. I already do tell you I love you every day and we sleep naked and I shave your face every morning."

"Well, I ran out of ideas and I wanted to fill up the scroll." Cassius looked up at Remus pleadingly. "Couldn't I-"

"No." Remus repeated firmly. "When do you want me to start fulfilling all the rest of this?"

"Tonight…I have to go to the store for ice cream and fudge sauce." Cassius stood and walked towards Remus. "I want to do that first."

"And whipped cream?" Remus asked hopefully, already planning where to place it on his mate's body.

"Yeah." Cassius whispered, leaning in to kiss Remus.

"This is how you babysit?" Clara giggled from the doorway.

"He's sleeping." Remus said.

"So I see." Clara leaned down and gently picked Rowen up. "Thank you for the wonderful afternoon."

"Anytime, Clara." Cassius grinned.

* * *

"If I had a magic eye, I could see through walls." Cassius murmured against Remus's neck. 

"There are spells that will allow you to do the same thing." Remus trailed his hand down Cassius's spine, which was sticky from traces of fudge sauce.

"But what if I can't remember the spell? It'd be easier if I had a magic eye." Cassius nestled closer to Remus.

"You are not getting one." Remus brushed his lips against Cassius's forehead.

"Please?"

"No."

"You've gained some weight." Cassius's fingers traced over Remus's ribs.

"Five pounds in the last month. Sam is delighted."

"Only 12 pounds until you're not underweight anymore."

"Mm hmm." Remus said sleepily.

"You love me, right?"

"Mmm."

"So…whatever I want, you'd give it to me, right?"

"Mmm. Anything except a magic eye."

"Damn it." Cassius swore petulantly.

"You do realize you'd have to be in Saint Mungo's for a week after the procedure, don't you?"

"Why?" Cassius's head jerked up and he stared down at Remus with wide eyes.

"The healers will need to monitor you to make sure there aren't any complications."

"A week?" Cassius asked plaintively. "But…you'd be with me."

"Only during the day…they don't allow overnight visitors." Remus lovingly brushed a hand through Cassius's hair.

"How do you know?" Cassius asked suspiciously.

"Because, after the last time you asked me, I did some research."

"You'd leave me there."

"Well…I'd have to."

"You'd leave me. All alone. At Saint Mungo's. At night." Cassius's tone made it sound like the Healers would be doing all sorts of devious, torturous things to him in the dark.

"Yes."

"Well…" Cassius's brows knit together with consternation…then his expression cleared. "You won't let me get one anyway, so I don't need to worry."

"That's true." Remus nodded. "It's very mean of me."

"Very mean." Cassius agreed happily.

* * *

Four reviews…and I'll update. :-) 


	6. October

Author's Notes: Wow! Those reviews came quick! Five reviews in less than 24 hours! This is going to be a short chapter because I realized I didn't really have the chapter ready to post when I posted last night. Oops! Got a little too greedy for reviews. (giggles with embarrassment)

HecateDeMort: I'm glad you liked Cassius's logic, I liked it myself. :-) MoodyPadfootJr: Your review made my day! Hermione-and-Draco22, Isis Rose Potter and Sarahamanda: thanks!!

**Chapter 6**

Harry looked up from his breakfast to see his Dad walk into the Great Hall one morning in early October.

"What's he here for?" Ron asked while Pavarti Patil missed her mouth with her fork as she stared adoringly at Cassius.

"Don't know." Harry watched as Cassius went up and spoke with Dumbledore who nodded. Cassius smiled at Harry before heading over to the Slytherin table.

"Draco looks paler than usual." Ginny commented with concern as Draco stood and followed his uncle out of the hall.

"I'll be right back." Harry got up quickly and went out of the hall. He scanned up and down the corridor but didn't see either Draco or Cassius. He walked out of the building and scanned the lawn before spotting them walking towards a tree near the lake. The family car was parked underneath it. Harry ran to catch up with them.

"Hi Harry." Cassius said, giving Harry a hug.

"Hi Dad." Harry looked over at Draco. "Everything ok?"

Draco nodded. "It's my father's birthday today." He said coolly.

"Oh." Harry reached over and patted Draco's arm awkwardly. Then he threw his arms around his taller cousin and hugged him tightly before letting go. Draco's pale cheeks were tinted pink as he stared at the ground. Harry realized that it was the first time he and Draco had hugged.

"Draco and I are going to Malfoy Manor." Cassius said calmly.

"Oh. Right." Harry nodded, knowing both of Draco's parents were buried on the grounds at the Manor. "Find me when you get back, I'll be in the library. Grams sent a big tin of cookies in the Owl Post this morning."

Draco nodded. Cassius smiled at Harry.

* * *

"Hey Dad!" Harry walked quickly across courtyard a couple weeks later. At seventeen, he figured it was a little much to run to greet his parent, as much as he wanted to.

"Hi Harry. Shouldn't you be in your Quidditch gear?"

"I'm just on my way, I saw you and wanted to say hi."

"Papa is talking with Dumbledore and Snape, he'll be down here soon. I think we have permission to take you and Draco home for dinner after the game."

"Cool! Who are you going to root for?" Harry started to walk towards the Quidditch pitch and the locker rooms.

"Ravenclaw, of course." Cassius said, walking along side Harry.

"Ravenclaw isn't playing today, Dad." Harry said slowly. Gryffindor was playing Slytherin.

"I _know_, Harry. So…which team's win will affect Ravenclaw the best?"

"It's the first game of the season."

"Oh…hmm…" Cassius rubbed his chin. "Well, I'll just root for both of you. Papa will be rooting for Gryffindor, of course. He's incredibly biased."

"Who's incredibly biased?" Remus asked as he walked up.

"You."

"That's rich coming from you, Ravenclaw fanatic." Remus hugged Harry quickly. Harry was happy to notice Papa had put on some weight since Harry had left for school and he didn't look as gray and tired as usual. "Note the scarf, Harry." Remus whispered loudly. Harry laughed as he noticed his Dad was wearing his school scarf.

"I lost the others." Cassius said defensively.

"We have charms on all your scarves, you couldn't _possibly_ have lost them all." Remus slipped his hand into Cassius's.

"Hi Remus, hi Cassius." Ron came jogging up. "Come on Harry, we've got to get going so we have time to go over our strategy."

"See you after the game!" Harry waved as he and Ron ran off.

* * *

"Congratulations on catching the snitch, Draco." Harry said, trying to sound genuine. His disappointment was tempered by the fact that Gryffindor had still won the match.

"Thanks." Draco said, flushing as Moody tousled his hair as they sat in the kitchen at Windy Corner.

"Too bad Slytherin lost. But it's wonderful Gryffindor won." Moody winked at Harry as Tabby served the roast.

"I don't know if I can take many of these Slytherin - Griffindor matches. It's too hard." Remus said, sipping his tea.

"Now…who plays Ravenclaw first?"

"We do. And I'm not throwing the match." Draco answered his uncle.

"It's been ages since they won the cup." Cassius sounded plaintive.

"Slytherin's never won the cup since I've been at school, this is my last chance."

"Well, I personally will be rooting for both of you." Remus said as Tabby nodded.

* * *

Susan Bones put her hand over Harry's as they sat at a table in the back of the library.

"Harry, how's your DADA essay coming?" She asked sweetly, fluttering her lashes.

"Just finished." Harry pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Hermione, could you look it over?"

Hermione nodded and opened her mouth to reply when Susan jumped in.

"Really, pumpkin, I can look it over.Hermione's not the only one who gets high marks. She wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw, after all."

Ginny and Ron looked at Susan with barely concealed disgust.

"All right." Harry said, reluctantly handing the paper to Susan. They had just started dating that week when Susan had asked Harry to go to Hogsmeade with her. Harry smiled apologetically at Hermione.

"Hi Draco." Ginny said happily, noticing Draco walking towards their table.

"Hi." Draco smiled shyly before turning to Hermione. "Granger, we have the prefects meeting in five minutes. Do you have the agenda?"

"It's already almost eight?" Hermione jumped up and started gathering her papers, "Ron, you were supposed to be watching the time!"

"Huh?" Ron looked over at the clock, "Sorry, I forgot."

"It's lucky you're cute." Hermione grumbled.

"I'll pick up the rest of your papers so you're not late." Ron said hurriedly.

"Then, _you'll_ be late." Hermione brushed a lock of hair from her face, "You're a prefect too, remember?"

"I'll pick up the papers, so you're both not late." Harry said quickly before Ron and Hermione could start arguing. "Susan will help."

"Of course." Susan said sweetly, batting her eyelashes at Harry. Harry grinned, a little vacantly, in Ginny's opinion.

"Boys," she muttered under her breath. Ron was just as bad.

"Thanks, " Hermione said gratefully, picking up her bookbag and quill. "I do have the agenda. And I have notepaper in my bag. I'm all set. Come on, Ron."

"Do you need help, Ginny?" Draco asked quietly.

"No, I've got it all." Ginny said, cursing herself for being too quick to pick up her stuff. "But thanks."

Draco shrugged and turned to walk out of the library.

"Missed an opportunity to flirt, Gin!" Harry whispered, laughing, after Draco was out of earshot.

"Sod off, Potter." She said good naturedly as she quickly followed Draco, Hermione and Ron out of the library.

Next chapter up in a few days. It still needs some polishing. I didn't really mean to make Susan annoying...but she just wrote herself that way. :-) And I didn't check if she was a prefect but in my story she's not.


	7. Switching

I got a plot bunny in my head due to a story I read. I recommend reading it. It's called "In Curves, Not Angles" by Casira. Sirius and Lily switch bodies and it's very good! It's on the Skyhawke archive. So….here's my take on that idea.

Thanks to my reviewers. I'd love to hear what you think of this! It will conclude in the next chapter – I'm still working on that. :-)

**Switching**

Remus heard a muffled crash from the kitchen. He got up from his chair in the library and started walking for the hall. He could hear voices floating up the stairs.

"Call him."

"You do it."

"For Christ's sake." Cassius's voice, with a definite irritated tone that Remus didn't recognize, called up to him. "Remus?"

"Hello. I'm glad you're finally home." Remus said as he walked down the stairs to see Corbin and Cassius standing at the bottom.

"Something's happened." Cassius said slowly.

"It wasn't my fault." Corbin said quickly, looking at Remus imploringly.

"Wasn't your fault? Who did the bloody spell?" Cassius glared at Corbin with narrowed eyes.

"I…I thought I was doing a different spell." Corbin's hand rubbed at his forehead and Remus's stomach started to turn.

"Thought you were doing a different spell." Cassius muttered to himself darkly as Corbin began to chew his fingers.

"What happened?" Remus asked apprehensively.

"Malfoy did a spell and we're switched." Cassius said, scowling at Corbin.

"Switched?" Remus echoed, taking a step towards Cassius, stopped only by Corbin's hand tightening around his. Remus looked down at their joined hands. He didn't remember taking Corbin's hand. It felt odd and he tried to pull his hand away.

"Yes." Cassius stepped backwards quickly. "I'm Corbin. That's your husband. And don't come any closer."

"Don't be rude to Remus." Cassius – in Corbin's body - snapped. Remus looked at Corbin – Cassius, trying to see his mate in the blue eyes.

"I…God, I need fresh air." Corbin said, almost running towards the front door which he yanked open, taking in a few deep breaths.

"Is nausea a side effect?" Remus said, trying to focus on gathering information.

"No…it wasn't…I just…I can smell you more…it's strange." Corbin said, taking another deep breath as one of his hands ran through Cassius's hair.

"Oh." Remus said.

"He didn't want to go to Saint Mungo's." Corbin sank to the floor in front of the door. "Started to have a panic attack. So we came here."

"We can owl Poppy, she'll come here. She'll come, won't she, Remus?" Cassius let go of Remus's hand and started rubbing his arm. "I think the spell affected your arm."

"It didn't."

"How do you know?"

"Because my arm always hurts. Can we just call Poppy because the sooner I'm out of this body, the better."

"What spell did you do?" Remus asked Cassius.

"I don't know!" Cassius exclaimed, starting to chew his fingers again.

"Stop biting my nails."

"Fuck you."

"He didn't use his wand, maybe Moody can figure out how to trace whatever spell he used." Corbin said. "Is he home?"

"At Hogwarts." Remus said, "But I'm sure he'll come home as soon as we tell him."

"I need to use the bathroom." Cassius said suddenly, rushing up the stairs. A moment later a loud yell echoed from the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Remus raced up the stairs with Corbin right behind him.

"There's…it's…" Cassius was staring down.

"It's pierced. So?" Corbin said calmly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Remus, look!" Remus tried _not_ to look at what Cassius was holding in his hand. He glanced over at Corbin who was flushing angrily.

"Stop fondling my body."

"What else do you have?" Cassius asked, pulling open Corbin's shirt exposing several tattoos and another piercing. "Wicked."

"I'm calling Poppy." Corbin walked quickly out of the room.

"Look, Remus."

"Uh…I…"

"It's so cool! Could I get one?"

"I...uh…"

"You're not looking."

"Malfoy, get down here now! And I better have all my clothes on!" Corbin shouted.

* * *

"This is very bizarre." Madame Pomfrey gazed at the two aurors. Aside from the fact that Cassius was again chewing his fingers, there wasn't much difference in the way they held themselves and their expression. 

"You can fix it, can't you?" Corbin asked

"I'm not sure." She answered thoughtfully.

"You're not?" Cassius asked, starting to rock back and forth. He reached for Remus's hand. Remus started as the cool hand slipped into his. Corbin's hand wasn't as big as Cassius's. Remus awkwardly twined their fingers together as Cassius moved closer.

"Well, if it's a spell…I'm sure Alastor will know what to do."

Corbin stood up and started pacing the floor muttering to himself.

"What was it you said?"

"I don't remember."

"Damn it, Cassie!"

Remus could feel Cassius tensing up next to him.

"Don't."

Corbin stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm not mad, I just…hell, all my senses are on overload."

"Does Jack know?" Remus asked as Cassius's other hand sought out his heartbeat.

"What?" Corbin looked directly at Remus. Remus felt a jolt as he met Corbin's eyes – Cassius's eyes.

"Jack will be worried about you. Does he know?"

"No, of course not." Corbin shrugged. "Anyway, I think he's at Liam's today."

"He should know." Remus said.

"Not everyone is like you two." Corbin said sharply.

"I just thought…"

"Don't trouble yourself on my account." Corbin said softly.

"The werewolf bond is only physical." murmured Cassius.

"I know." Remus said, squeezing Cassius's hand. It felt like he was holding Clara's hand, there was no spark of arousal.

"I can't believe I messed that spell up." Cassius said miserably. "What if we can't get back – then you'll have to be with him!"

"If it's a spell, there's a counter-spell." Remus said, more firmly than he felt.

"Absolutely." Corbin said. "Don't worry, Cassie." In spite of his calm words, Remus could feel Corbin's panic flowing through the werewolf bond.

There was a flare from the fireplace as Moody flooed into the kitchen.

"I've been told you two are switched." He said, looking at the two aurors. "Who did the spell?" Moody asked gruffly.

"Malfoy did."

"Using wandless magic?"

"Yes."

Moody took Corbin's arm in one hand and waved his wand over it.

"When did I get that scar?"

"What scar?" Remus asked, turning towards blue eyes.

"That scar near my temple." Cassius pointed towards his body which was currently inhabited by Corbin Hill who was rubbing said temple now that Moody had finished the spell.

"You've always had it." Remus answered.

"No, I haven't. You must have done it, Corbin." Cassius said accusingly.

"You got it first week of auror training." Corbin answered, "Calm down."

"I look like my father." Cassius murmured.

"Fucking hell, look in a mirror once in a while and then maybe you won't do spirit switching spells just so you can drool over yourself." Corbin snapped.

"I'm not drooling!" Cassius shouted as Remus tried to soothe him. Corbin's short black hair felt coarse under his hand.

"You'll have to perform the counter-spell, Corbin." Moody said calmly.

"You know what I did?"

"I think so. Need to go to Hogwarts to confirm my findings and find the counter-spell. Don't worry, my boy." Moody patted Cassius's shoulder.

"Thank God." Corbin sighed heavily as he sat back down.

"Is it so horrible to be in my body?" Cassius asked, sounding insulted. Remus had to stifle a hysterical laugh as Moody flooed back over to Hogwarts.

"Yes, it's horrible! I've…I've been hard since Remus walked down the stairs."

"Oh, yeah." Cassius said thoughtfully. "I've gotten used to that."

Corbin's head banged on the table in a fair impression of Cassius throwing a fit.

"Don't bruise me."

"This is a nightmare." Corbin groaned.

"Poppy, can you fix Corbin's arm too?"

"What? That's still bothering you?" Poppy looked at Corbin for confirmation.

"It's nothing."

"It hurts." Cassius said, holding his arm out for Poppy's inspection.

Corbin sat up, his hand reaching back to massage his neck, something Remus had never seen Cassius do. Remus could tell the moment the bite mark was touched.

"Son of a bitch." Corbin jerked his hand away from his shoulder.

Cassius let out a giggle. Corbin swiftly wet a finger and shoved it in Cassius's ear causing a squeak to escape before Cassius hastily let go of Remus's hand to cover both ears.

"Not fair." Cassius said shakily.

"Not fair." Corbin muttered. "I've got a magical erogenous zone on my shoulder. What else do I need to know about this werewolf bond?"

"You might get really jealous if someone is touching Remus."

"Yeah, already been doing that."

"Really? Well…He's my husband." Cassius pulled Remus closer to him. Remus felt uncomfortable and tried to shift away.

"And apparently he's still the mate of this body so…" Corbin shrugged.

"You're not touching him." Cassius growled.

"Keep your – my shirt on." Corbin gave a sly grin causing Remus to laugh. Remus felt like he was in the Twilight Zone.

* * *

"Why won't it work?" Corbin asked again, trying Cassius's wand unsuccessfully after failing to do the spell with his own wand. 

"I don't know…magical signatures are a tricky thing. Both your wands recognize that there's something wrong." Moody said thoughtfully.

"Perhaps if Corbin was able to do the spell using wandless magic." Poppy said.

"I can't do wandless magic."

"No, but Cassius can and you're in his body." Remus pointed out. "You've taken on some of his other physical characteristics, like the bond, maybe wandless magic is included.

"Try a levitating charm." Moody said.

Corbin scowled and then tried it, waving his hand at a cup on the table. The cup trembled but didn't raise up. Corbin tried again and the cup lifted an inch before clattering back to the table. Corbin swore under his breath.

"Perhaps I can do a potion…that would strengthen your magic." Moody said thoughtfully. "It would take several hours to brew."

"I think you should get some rest, both of you. That will help with doing the spell also." Poppy said.

"Right." Corbin stood.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked quickly, the wolf suddenly worried about being separated from its mate.

"Home."

"Why don't you stay here?"

"You can sleep in the guest room." Cassius said.

"I think…he needs to sleep with us." Remus said softly.

"What? Why?" Cassius asked.

"I…he…it's your body." Remus whispered. "I need it. Having him across the hall would drive me mad."

"Oh. Well…what am I supposed to do?"

"You're going to be with me too. I know it's you in there." Remus knocked their foreheads together gently. "And I know you need me, even if you're not physically bonded to me."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	8. Switching Back

Author's notes: A HUGE thank you for everyone bearing with my insanity for trying the body switching idea I had. I don't think it really worked, but I had the idea and so…. The names refer to the spirit inhabiting the body, I hope that makes sense, I tried to reread it to make sure but… And now here's the wrap up so we can move on with the story. Sorry if it's a little rushed but I kind of painted myself into a corner here.

Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 8 – Switching Back**

"So…" Corbin looked at the bed, his arms folded protectively across his chest.

"Just lie down here." Remus said, patting the space next to him. "I think it will work the best if I'm in the middle."

Cassius climbed under the covers. Remus laid on his side as Cassius moved into the circle of his arms. Cassius's hand immediately sought out Remus's heartbeat. Remus felt the bed shift as Corbin laid down on his other side. Remus could feel the heat radiating off his body.

"We'll be switched back tomorrow morning and then we're going to have sex. And I'll be back in my body and I won't ever have to look at myself again." Cassius said sleepily.

"I think you're very handsome." Remus said lovingly.

"You're mad, Remus."

"I thought you thought Lucius was handsome."

"He was." Cassius agreed.

"And your father too."

"Yeah."

"So…why don't you think you're handsome?"

"I don't know."

"Both of you stop staring at me, it's disconcerting." Corbin muttered after a long moment.

"You really think I'm handsome?" Cassius asked.

"Yes." Remus answered. "Of course, I'd love you even if you weren't handsome."

"So, like now? When I look like Corbin?" asked Cassius with a sly grin.

"Hey!" Green eyes flew open and glared at Cassius.

"Corbin's very handsome too, " said Remus, trying to keep the tenuous peace that had lasted through dinner and watching the telly.

"Thanks." Corbin said dryly.

"He's pretty when he smiles." Cassius agreed.

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Talking to yourself?" Cassius said with a grin, leaning over to poke Corbin in the ribs.

"You." Corbin's jaw clenched.

"Stop both of you." Remus said quickly as he heard Corbin's teeth grinding together. "This is bizarre enough, I don't think I could take it if you two starting to fight."

"Sorry, Remus." Both aurors immediately looked contrite.

"I love you, Remus." Cassius laid back down next to Remus.

"I love you too, Cass." Remus took a deep breath, he could smell his mate's body close by which calmed the werewolf. Corbin's body felt different next to him, he was not as lean as Cassius and his chest was hairier.

* * *

Remus woke up in the middle of the night with two bodies plastered against him. Corbin had moved at some point to spoon behind Remus, his face pressed against Remus's neck, one arm wrapped around Remus's middle. Remus shifted, his hand running over the warm skin. He laid there, unable to fall back to sleep. He didn't know how long it was until he felt Corbin wake up and realize where he was. Corbin slowly moved away. Remus rolled over onto his other side and gazed at his mate's profile in the light of the flickering fire.

"Sorry." Cassius's quiet voice had a Scottish accent, courtesy of Corbin Hill's spirit.

"No, I'm sorry. It's the bond, I never realized it was so physical…"

Corbin turned to look at where Cassius had curled up against Remus's side, his hand clenched around Remus's pajama top. Looking down at the top of his head, Remus suddenly felt like he was looking at Sirius…the jet black hair spread out over his chest…Remus took a deep breath and fixed his gaze on Corbin. He wouldn't have a panic attack, he wouldn't. He reached out his hand.

"Could…could I hold your hand, I know it's silly, it's just…I'll feel better." He felt very silly saying it but Corbin clasped his hand with no hesitation.

"I feel better too. And I hate hand-holding." Corbin said, contemplating their joined hands. "I could write a paper about the physical nature of the werewolf bond. Are there many books about it?"

"Only a couple, and they're not written from a first person point of view." Remus answered, as he thought to himself 'Ravenclaws, typical'.

"He really loves you. Even without the bond." Corbin said, his voice remaining smooth.

"We were in love before we mated. The bond just…added to the connection."

"Would anything ever change your feelings?"

"No."

"Nothing?"

"No."

"He's lucky." Corbin closed his eyes. In the quiet, Remus could feel a jumble of feelings coming through the physical link with Cassius's body. Jealousy, insecurity, anger and sadness.

* * *

"Good morning!" The bed bounced up and down, jostling Remus awake. "Come on, sleepyheads. Time to do the counter-spell."

"Sod off!" Corbin buried his head under a pillow.

"I brought you both tea." Cassius wheedled, "Hot, delicious tea. And I brought honey for Cory. You still like honey in your tea, don't you?" Cassius tugged at the covers.

"Don't call me Cory," was the grumpy reply.

"Where's my tea?" Remus lifted his head reluctantly to meet Corbin Hill's bright smile.

"Here." Cassius waited until Remus had sat up to hand him the cup. "Cory, Cooorrreeee. Come on, I want my body back."

"Moody done with the potion?" Corbin asked, his voice muffled under the pillow.

"Another twenty minutes." Cassius answered.

"Then go 'way - twenty minutes."

"Oh, no. You have to be awake." Cassius yanked the covers down. The t-shirt Corbin had worn to bed had twisted up exposing a few inches of his bare back above the waistband of his pajamas. "Fucking hell." Cassius stared at the scarred back a moment before pushing the shirt up more.

"Sweetheart." Remus reached for Cassius's hand as the blue eyes took in all of the scars from Julius Malfoy's beatings. Remus watched emotions slide over Cassius's face, realizing he'd rarely seen Corbin show his feelings so openly.

"I didn't know there were so many." Cassius reached out and stroked down Corbin's spine. "They don't hurt."

"You can't feel where the scars are, though. And _that_ tickles." Corbin rolled over swiftly, swatting Cassius's hand away from his ribs.

"How do you know about his scars?" Remus asked sharply.

"He'd forget to do the concealing charm. I never said anything."

"Roll over again, I want to look at my tattoo." Cassius shoved at Corbin a moment before Corbin rolled over.

"I want to look at the tattoo on my shoulder before we switch too." Corbin's voice was muffled by the pillow.

"What tattoo on your shoulder?" Cassius twisted trying to look over his shoulders.

"The tattoo you can't see right now." Corbin sat up, scrubbing at his face. "Where's my tea?"

"Here." Cassius handed the cup to Corbin before leaning over to kiss Remus. Remus started and pulled away the moment their lips met. "Sorry, I…just wanted."

"No…it's all right," Remus smiled ruefully. "It's just weird to kiss someone else."

"I guess that's a good thing." Cassius muttered. "So, you haven't kissed anyone but me in a really long time, right?"

"If you start-." Remus began irritably.

"No, I won't." Cassius said quickly. "I was just wondering. Who was the last person you kissed? Other than me?"

"Clara." Remus said, after a moment. "Well, other than Corbin's body, just now."

"Which was disturbing, watching myself kiss Remus." Corbin gulped down his tea and set the cup on the nightstand.

"You didn't have to watch."

"I was noticing I'm going gray and then you suddenly kissed him. How was I supposed to know what was going on in that brain of yours?"

"You're going gray?" Remus asked, pulling Cassius's head towards him. "Oh, yes, you are." He noticed a few silver strands amidst the jet black hair. "I'm glad it's not just me anymore."

"That makes me feel so much better." Corbin flopped back on the bed and pulled a pillow over his head.

"Potion's ready." Moody stood in the doorway.

"Thank God." Corbin jumped out of bed.

* * *

Remus knew the moment the counter-spell was complete because he was swung up into Cassius's arms and was being kissed. With some effort he ended the kiss to gaze into Cassius's green eyes.

"It's you." Remus sighed as he tightened his arms. "I…"

"I know." Cassius started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Don't ever do that again."

"I won't." Cassius started to take the stairs two at a time.

"Thank you, Alastor." Remus called down the stairs.

"You're welcome!" Moody yelled. Remus could hear Corbin's voice talking to Moody and then he and Cassius were in their room.

"I love you." Cassius set Remus down on the bed and started undressing.

"Love you too." Remus pulled off his pajamas - he hadn't bothered getting dressed - and pulled Cassius onto the bed.

Next Chapter – December!


	9. December

Author's Notes: Sorry it took a bit to update! Thanks to all my reviewers! Next chapter will be up next weekend, I've had most of it written for a while.Question: let me know in your reviews if you're interested in more about Corbin and Jack - they've inspired me to write about them a lot but I don't know if anyone other than me is interested. Oh, and an acromantula is a huge spider like Aragog in Chamber of Secrets.

**December**

"Isn't that Clara and Remus?" Roe pointed to a man and woman looking into the window of a shop as the three friends walked down the street in Hogsmeade.

"It is!" In a few minutes Harry was standing right behind them. "Hi Papa!"

Remus whirled around. "Harry! Hi. Uh. What are you doing here?"

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend." Harry said, feeling disappointed that Remus didn't seem as excited to see him.

"I thought Hogsmeade weekends were the second weekend of the month."

"We get two in December for holiday shopping." Hermione explained.

"Oh. Uh." Remus was looking very uncomfortable.

"We were just shopping for Rowen's first Christmas." Clara said, a blush staining her cheeks.

Harry looked at Papa and Clara suspiciously. Before he could look into the shop window, Remus grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around.

"Well, since we've run into you, why not get some tea?" Papa said brightly.

"Well, we actually have shopping to do." Hermione said. "At that shop across the street." Harry sensed that there was some sort of unspoken communication going on between Clara, Remus and Hermione.

"Oh. Well, then we'll just see you at Kings Cross then." Remus said. "Bye then."

Hermione hustled Ron and Harry towards the other shop quickly.

"We could have had tea." Harry said.

"You have to buy Susan's present before we meet her in Zonko's."

"Oh, yeah." Harry muttered. Susan had pointed out a necklace she liked during the last Hogsmeade weekend and Harry had decided to buy it for her for Christmas.

* * *

"We're back!" Harry yelled loudly as he ran through the front door. Remus and Cassius had picked Draco and him up at the station. Grams came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron and he hugged her tightly.

Gramps walked out of the sitting room and patted Draco on the shoulder before Grams let go of Harry and hugged Draco.

Harry took a deep breath, smelling the roast that was cooking for dinner along with all the other good things Tabby was making. He grinned as he turned to Remus.

"Glad to be home?" Remus said with a fond smile.

"Yes." Harry flung his arms around Remus.

* * *

"Draco, could you look at this…make sure I didn't misspell anything?" Cassius shoved a piece of parchment at his nephew.

Harry looked up from the pool table after taking his shot to look at his Dad. "What is it?"

"It's just a form. I had to put my full name and I just wanted to make sure I spelled Aurelius correctly."

"Looks fine." Draco said calmly, handing the paper back.

"I need to turn this in to the Ministry today so it'll be done for Christmas… It's a surprise for Papa, so don't say anything." Cassius turned and moments later Harry heard his heavy boots clomping down the stairs.

"What was it?"

"Name change form." Draco surveyed the pool table. "Tell me again why we aren't playing chess?"

"Because I can actually beat you when we play pool." Harry grinned. "Who's changing whose name?"

"Uncle. He's changing his last name to Lupin."

"Really? He's doing it legally?"

"Well, apparently, judging by the fact he filled out the form and is going to turn it in to the Ministry." Draco drawled as he took his shot, missing the pocket. "Damn. I hate this game." There was a moment of silence, Harry hadn't moved. "Harry."

"Huh?"

Draco sighed. "Get your coat, we'll tell Grams we're going to do some last minute shopping on Diagon Alley."

"What?"

"You obviously want to change your name too, you're always so easy to read. You'll need to do it today, Uncle said they needed the time to be able to process it before Christmas."

"So why are we telling Grams we're going to Diagon Alley?"

"Because otherwise she'll know we're going to the Ministry and then it won't be a secret."

"You're such a bloody Malfoy." Harry said with a shake of his head.

"Whatever." Draco grinned.

* * *

The next afternoon, Harry and Draco had gone to Hogsmeade to have tea with Ron, Hermione and Susan.

"So you went into an Acromantula nest, only the two of you when you should have called for substantial back-up?" Moody asked gruffly.

"What?" Cassius asked blankly.

"Kingsley told me."

"Bastard." Cassius muttered.

"An Acromantula nest?" Jack's face was pale.

"Obviously we're both fine, so there's no sense in getting upset." Corbin said calmly.

"You didn't tell me, " said Remus.

"Corbin told me not to when we left Saint Mungo's."

"_You_ went to Saint Mungo's?" Remus asked with shock. Cassius hated Saint Mungo's and only went under duress.

"They had to reattach-"

"For Christ's sake, stop talking." Corbin said sharply.

"Reattach what?" Remus asked weakly, ghastly visions swirling through his head.

"Corbin's-"

"Nothing" Corbin said quickly as Cassius yelped in pain and grabbed his shin. Remus tried not to show his vast relief that it hadn't been Cassius who had been hurt.

"What needed to be reattached?" Jack stared at Corbin with growing alarm.

"It's all attached now, so there's no need to talk about it."

"Corbin Angus Hill."

"John…what's your middle name?"

"You're not distracting me, even though you should know my middle name, we've been dating over eight months, and honestly, that's the type of thing you should know. Like my birthday and my favorite color." Jack paused to take a breath before continuing.

"July 31st and blue." Corbin said calmly.

"What?"

"Your birthday and favorite color."

"_What_ needed to be reattached?"

There was a long pause as Remus watched Corbin debate whether or not to tell Jack.

"My arm. And it wasn't an Acromantula that detached it, it was Malfoy."

"You detached his arm?" Remus looked at Cassius with surprise, he'd thought they were getting along rather well lately.

"By accident!" Cassius said quickly.

"He was trying de-arm one of the Acromantula but it moved and the spell hit me."

"It was horrible, his arm just fell off. Just…Thud." Cassius shuddered.

"Didn't hurt either. I only noticed because it was my wand arm. But we managed to regroup and stun the seven Acromantula all the same and rescue the three muggles they'd captured for dinner."

"And then we had to go to hospital."

"Cassie insisted." Corbin said dryly. Ever since the body switching incident, Cassius was very solicitous of his partner.

"Well, I have to take care of you. They'd partner me with Alcott if you had to retire."

"Perish the thought."

"You…you wouldn't ask to be reassigned, would you?" Cassius asked earnestly.

"What? Just because you de-armed me and a couple months ago you made us switch bodies? Why ever would I want a different partner?"

"Switched bodies?" asked Jack with confusion, "When did that happen?"

"October." Remus said, after both Cassius and Corbin shrugged.

"Where was I when you switched bodies?" Jack asked

"At Liam's."

"Corbin."

"It all turned out fine."

"That's not the bloody point." Jack said angrily.

"More tea?" asked Remus after Corbin started eating again while Jack continued to glare at him. Remus glanced at Cassius who held out his cup.

* * *

"Remus!" Cassius shouted as he ran up the stairs and into the library.

"What?" Remus turned from where he'd been deciding what book to read.

"I am so sorry." Cassius looked very upset. "I forgot our anniversary."

"No, you didn't." Remus answered with a small smile. "It's tomorrow." Remus pulled a book off the shelf and sat down.

"Oh." Cassius sighed with relief. "Good."

"What's that?" Remus pointed at the wrapped box in Cassius's hand.

"Your present, which you're not getting until tomorrow." Cassius hid the box behind his back.

"So…I don't get anything today?"

"Nothing." Cassius grinned. "Unless, you count the thing I just thought of."

"Which is what?"

"It involves you, me, and that chair."

"This chair?" Remus patted the arm of the chair he was sitting in, a large wing backed chair in front of the fire.

"Yeah." Cassius shut the door behind him. "And we're both naked."

"No we're not."

"We will be in a moment."

"Ah. What else is involved in this plan?"

"Penetration." Cassius said as he set down the present and started to unbutton his shirt. Remus couldn't answer as pale skin was revealed slowly. Even after fourteen years together, the desire for Cassius hadn't weakened a bit. The shirt dropped to the floor as Cassius moved closer to Remus. Cassius started to unbutton his trousers.

"Unbutton your jeans." Remus's fingers shook in anticipation as he fulfilled his mate's request.

Cassius picked up Remus's wand from his desk, locked the library door and put a silencing spell on the room. He walked over to the chair and pushed off his jeans and boxers and straddled Remus's legs.

"I like this plan." Remus whispered, his fingers flying to caress Cassius's thighs as Cassius leaned in for a kiss. Remus moved his hands up to Cassius's hips and drew him closer.


	10. A Nighttime Conversation

Author's Notes: Thanks to Beth5572 (thanks for your review!), MoonyPadfootJr (thanks for your input on Jack/Corbin, I will be including their storyline), and HecateDeMort. This scene made me laugh. I don't think it's too graphic but let me know – I don't want to get kicked off chapter will be up in about a week!

**Chapter 10 A Nighttime Conversation**

"So, I was thinking, "Cassius stroked his hand through Remus's hair as they settled in their bed, "do you have any fantasies you haven't told me? Because we could do them. Anything you wanted…except I don't know I'd have sex with you as a wolf. Well, if you really wanted me to, I would. Would you want me to? "

Remus blinked once then again. Then he reached out and pinched Cassius's arm hard.

"Ow! Motherfucker! Remus, that hurt!"

"Sorry. I just had to check that it's really you. Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes, except for my arm. That really hurt." Cassius muttered again, rubbing his injured shoulder.

"Sorry." Remus moved closer and kissed the reddened spot, licking over it with his tongue. "You just shocked me, asking me that."

"So…do you have a fantasy? That we haven't done?"

"I don't know – we've done most things…I…"

"What?"

"I've always wanted to have sex outside under the full moon – as a human."

"We could do that – only…it'd have to be almost full."

"But then it's not really my fantasy." Remus said lightly.

"I suppose not. Nothing else? Nothing…kinky?"

"No, we do everything I like." Remus smiled, "Why?"

"Just wondering." Cassius pulled Remus closer, bumping their noses together.

"And why are you wondering?"

"Just…we've been _together_, "Cassius slid his hand down Remus's hips, lending the word extra meaning, "a while – "

"Married twelve years today." Remus interrupted fondly, smoothing his fingers over the bite mark.

"And we've got a good sex life, we're comfortable with each other, we share our needs and I just thought we should discuss fantasies and…Remus, don't look at me like that."

"Why does it sound like you've been researching about sexual relationships?" Remus asked suspiciously. Research and Ravenclaws was always a scary combination.

"If I wanted you to…I don't know…tie me up, would you?" Cassius asked casually, as if he were asking Remus if he wanted a cup of tea.

"Would you want me to?"

"I asked you first."

"If you wanted me to tie you up…what would I do with you once you were tied up?" Remus teased, tickling Cassius's ribs.

Cassius squirmed and giggled as Remus found an especially ticklish spot. "You'd have sex with me! Not tickle me – _not_, Remus!" Cassius squirmed again.

"Ah." Remus nodded earnestly, as he flattened his hand against Cassius's side. "Right. Um…well, if you wanted me to tie you up and make love to you, yes, I would."

"Do you think it's still making love when one person is tied up?"

"I think that's semantics."

"Right."

"May I ask again why you are doing research?"

"Stevens and I are matchmaking."

"And who are you trying to get together now?"

"Corbin and Jack. It was Stevens's idea."

"But they're already together."

"Stevens says their relationship is Doomed because Corbin is a kinky bugger and he won't tell Jack and Stevens wants to tell Corbin if Jack really loved him Jack would be willing to tie him up and…" Cassius waved his hand in a vague gesture.

"Make love to him?" suggested Remus.

"Well - yes, plus some other stuff."

"Other stuff? Like what?"

"I have a list. So, you would tie me up?"

"Yes, if you wanted me to."

"Could I ask you about the other stuff? Ground rules are whether you'd be willing to do it to or with someone you love."

"Yes, all right." Remus nodded.

Cassius reached over to his bedside table, picking up a scroll and a quill. Remus watched with growing nervousness as Cassius's eyes scanned the first few rows. He felt like he was taking the N.E.W.T.s all over again. Cassius cleared his throat.

"Would you be willing to whip me, spank me or otherwise beat me, with the proper use of a safe word?"

Remus stared for a long moment before being able to reply. "I…er…if you'd like it, I suppose. I'd feel uncomfortable though."

"Fair enough. How do you feel about fisting?"

"Pardon?"

"Remus, this is all in a good cause. Just answer."

Remus looked down at his hand. "I…if you liked it…I guess."

"Hot candle wax?"

"Is there any order to this list?"

"No, I wrote it during the Aesthetic Standards Committee Meeting today. You're right though, I should have alphabetized it." Cassius looked at the list critically. "I could-"

"It's all right." Remus said quickly, before Cassius could get fixated on revising the list, "Yes – to the wax."

"Rimming."

Remus raised an eyebrow causing Cassius to grin. Remus felt a giddy warmth crash over him and he flung his arms around Cassius, kissing him wildly. Cassius made a soft hum of pleasure as he threaded his hand through Remus's hair. Tugging slightly, he broke the kiss.

"So, a resounding yes to that one." Cassius grinned again. Smiling back, Remus settled cross-legged on the bed, taking Cassius's left hand in both of his. "All right." Cassius looked down at the list again. "Water sports?"

"Ew!" Remus grimaced.

"Remus, remember you love me a _lot_."

"Not that much." Remus shook his head adamantly.

"Interesting." Cassius made a few notes on the scroll. "Blood play?"

"No." Remus's transformations had made blood a definite turn-off.

"Master/servant role playing?"

"Um…all right."

"Which role?"

"Both?" Remus said hesitantly. "I mean…I like it when I get to be alpha…"

"Understatement, that, wife of mine."

"And I like when you're dominant. I like that too." Remus inched closer to Cassius.

"Be patient." Cassius winked at him before looking back down at the scroll. "Double Penetration."

"I don't share." Remus shook his head.

"Cross-dressing."

"Robes are already fairly unisex."

"Muggle clothing cross-dressing then."

"Maybe."

"Really?"

"James and Peter dressed up like girls one Halloween, it was kind of hot."

"Huh."

"Is that the list?"

"Yeah."

"So...Corbindoes all that? Or is that just all the kinky things you could think of that he might do?"

"They're the kinky things I could think of, during the meeting. And it's unproven just how many he likes."

"I see. What's the next step in this plan?"

"We have to see if Corbin likes to do things not on the list. Then we'll have a full list. And then we interrogate Jack. I mean…ask him in a vague and roundabout way so he has no idea what we're really doing."

"I think the first option would work better. You and Stevens aren't the most subtle."

"Jack's a Gryffindor."

"If you are insinuating that he's thick enough not to notice your scheme, I - on behalf of all Gryffindors – am insulted."

Cassius's mature response was to roll his eyes as he put the scroll and quill back on his nightstand.

"Which further means that you will not be getting sex tonight – and certainly nothing on that list."

"It's our anniversary! You…you wouldn't! We always…I get to…you."

"Better apologize then." Remus unbuttoned his pajama top slowly. "Because I already had decided the order I wanted."

"I'm sorry." Cassius tackled Remus, kissing him passionately. "Sorry."

"I accept your apology." Remus tangled his hands in Cassius's hair, losing himself in another kiss.

They separated, tugging clothes off before reaching for one another again.

"Cass?"

"What?" Cassius looked up from where he'd been kissing Remus's stomach.

"That list…do you like any of that stuff?"

Cassius arched an eyebrow at Remus.

"I mean, other than that. Would you really want me to tie you up? Or hurt you?"

"No."

"Good." Remus sighed with relief.

Cassius rolled them over so Remus was on top. Remus sat up and straddled Cassius's hips. Remus's thin fingers reached for the gold Lupin ring on Cassius's chest, tugging on it gently.

"I should add nipple stimulation to the list." Cassius said thoughtfully.

"You can add it later." Remus leaned down to kiss Cassius softly. "As well as biting." He nipped at Cassius's jaw then slowly moved down Cassius's chest.

"You…" Cassius gasped as Remus slid his tongue in and out of the ring before moving across his chest to lick the other nipple. "What do you want?"

"Fingers, tongue, you."

"I love you." Cassius rolled them over again.

"Wait – " Remus gripped Cassius's shoulders as Cassius's hand moved down towards his hips.

"What?"

"Do you have any fantasies that you haven't shared with me?"

"No."

"None?"

"None. You already give me everything I dream about."

Remus blinked up at Cassius, breathless. "I love you too."


	11. Jack and Corbin

**Possible Spin-Off.**

Jack and Corbin have kidnapped my muse and they are demanding their own story. Would anyone be interested? Here's a taste of the possibility. If I get four more favorable reviews (thanks MoonyPadfootJr for your input!), I will start a new story. :-) Otherwise I will just integrate the Jack and Corbin stuff into "Final Year."

Thanks to Beth5572, Sarahamanda, HecateDeMort for your reviews

* * *

"Hello?" Jack's voice called from the front door of Windy Corner.

"Come in!" Remus called back. Harry, Cassius and Remus had just sat down to tea. Jack entered the kitchen a moment later. "How are you?"

"I'm sorry to just drop by. Corbin's driving me bonkers." Jack sighed as Remus handed him a cup of tea. His cold fingers curled around it gratefully.

"What's he doing?" Remus asked.

"He just…he never talks! About his feelings, about anything! I don't know how to break through to him. I thought he would open up after we'd been together a while. But it's like a brick wall! I don't know what he's thinking, when he's hurt or sad or happy. And when I ask him where this is all going, he just doesn't answer."

"Withhold sex." Cassius suggested helpfully.

Harry simultaneously inhaled and spat out his tea then started coughing.

"I don't think that'd work." Jack said dryly. "He won't even let me-" Jack stopped, glancing at Harry.

"Harry, why don't you go see what Draco's doing?" asked Remus, wiping up the tea from the table and patting Harry's back gently.

"He's painting." Harry said, between coughs.

"Well, ask if he'd like some tea in his room then."

"You already asked him and he said no."

"Ask him again." Remus said calmly and Harry suddenly realized Papa wanted him out of the kitchen.

"Can't I stay?"

"No, this is an adult conversation."

"I'm an adult! I'm seventeen AND a half."

"No. Harry, please."

Harry stood up from the bench and walked out the kitchen door.

"The thing is - " Jack started again.

"Up the stairs, Mr. Potter." Remus said calmly.

Harry swore under his breath, he knew he should have started walking up the stairs and eavesdropped from the landing.

"_All_ the way to your room, and I _will_ know when you get there."

"I'm not a child!" Harry yelled as he stomped up the stairs. "_Damn it!_" He shouted halfway up, realizing he hadn't helped his argument at all. 'Bloody werewolf hearing' he thought to himself, wishing he had one of Fred and George's extendable ears. He kicked open the door to his room and slammed it behind him.

...Back in the kitchen…...

"We haven't had sex."

"You haven't had sex?" Cassius stared at Jack incredulously. "How long have you been dating?"

"Nine months now."

"You haven't had sex?" Cassius repeated, as if to convince himself that his hearing was intact. "So…just to be clear, that means no penetration? Or no genital contact? Or what?"

"Yeah." Jack said gruffly. "To all three. Whatever 'what' is, we're not doing it."

"He's not a werewolf." Cassius said thoughtfully.

"No, he's not a werewolf!" Jack burst out. "And he's not a virgin. I know that."

Remus felt a hot flare of possessiveness and tried to calm himself down.

"And…yesterday we met someone he'd slept with – a man, so he's slept with other men since school. But…we're not. I don't know why, but we're not. There's kissing….really nice kissing…but that's it. He pushes me away anytime I try to touch him below his shoulders."

"You _really_ haven't-" Cassius stopped as Remus glared at him.

"So, is that the problem, as you see it?" Remus asked gently, trying to focus on his concern for Jack and not picturing Corbin touching Cassius.

"Well, yes, I want to have sex with him. But…I want us both to be ready." Jack sighed, stirring his tea. "I know…I think he cares for me. I love him. I want to have a family and marriage. I liked him for years, only…he was never ready and…and I just don't know what Corbin wants. I know we were taking things slow to begin with... But…He's so closed-off."

"Maybe he's worried you'll love him less if you get to know him better." Remus said, remembering a midnight conversation with Corbin. Jack stared at him, brows drawing together in thought.

"Papa, why is Harry yelling and banging around in his room?" Draco asked from the doorway, a smear of paint across his long nose and a paintbrush in his hand.

"Do you need a silencing charm put up?"

"No, just… Is he grounded? I mean, he'll still be able to go to The Burrow for New Year's, won't he?"

"No, he's not grounded. Don't worry." Remus smiled.

Draco smiled his rare smile and went back up the stairs.

"Why is Draco worried about New Year's?" Cassius asked.

"_Ginny_ invited him to the Burrow. Draco's nervous, I don't think he'd go without Harry."

"Did I know that?"

"Yes, you did and we approve. And we're talking about Jack right now."

"Right. I don't think I can help really. Remus is the talky-feely one."

"I'm taking that as a compliment, even though I've never heard that term before."

"You should, because I love you." Cassius leaned over and kissed Remus.

"See, that's what I want." Jack gestured towards Cassius with his hand.

"Well, " Cassius said slowly, "I only love you as a friend."

"No, I don't want you. I mean I want Corbin to be more open about his feelings."

"Tell him that. Cass had to be trained, he didn't just go from emotionally distant to …less emotionally distant overnight." Remus smiled. "I'm teasing. You're actually very talky-feely."

"Am I?" Cassius asked happily.

"Yes." Remus affectionately tugged on a lock of Cassius's hair.

"So…what should I do?" Jack asked. Remus had become a close friend since Jack had dated Sirius and Jack often looked to him for advice.

"You need to sit Corbin down, tell him you love him, tell him you want a family, all the things you've told us. Tell him you need to work on being closer, sharing more of yourselves. That you'll still love him. Make sure he feels secure and comfortable. It'll be a slow process…it might never happen, but you need to try. You need to tell him what you want so he can give it to you. Tell him he needs to communicate instead of just getting frustrated with him not communicating."

"And if that doesn't work, tie him down. He likes that." Cassius added.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes: Due to positive responses, I will create a Corbin/Jack spin-off. I am now debating how far back to go to give them both more of a back-story. Should I start with them at Hogwarts? Or should I start when they start dating? Email me and let me know. :-)

Thanks to HecateDeMort, lilkuma-chan, Assur (I thought the end of Chapter 11 was hilarious, gotta love Cassius), Peegchica (Cassius and Remus will definitely appear in the Corbin/Jack story, have no fear!), Xaverii Jade (Your compliments made my day! I do have the whole Corbin/Cassius dating thing worked out in my mind, I'm not sure if I should include it in the Corbin/Jack story or not…let me know what you think), MoonyPadfootJr (I'm updating because of your recent review spurring me into action! Thanks for the continued support!), and Sarahamanda (thanks!)

**Chapter 12**

"Harry?" Remus knocked on Harry's bedroom door.

"Come in." Harry's voice was muffled through the door. Remus opened the door, noticing the room looked like a tornado had been through it.

"It's dinner time."

"All right." Harry shrugged, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"Harry." Remus sat down on the bed and patted Harry's feet. "I know you're upset that I didn't want you to participate in the conversation with Jack this afternoon."

"Whatever. I'm not an adult, you said so." Harry said sulkily.

"You are _very_ close to being an adult. But I didn't think it was appropriate for you to know about your godfather's sex life."

"Fine."

"And eavesdropping isn't a nice thing to do, either."

"I said fine." Harry mumbled.

"If you really would like to be an adult…" Remus paused. "I have been having some problems of my own. Dad hasn't been -"

"No!" Harry clapped his hands over his ears. "I don't want to know!"

"Sleeping too well lately." Remus finished with a laugh. "Oh, Harry. I know you don't like secrecy, but I can assure you there is no prophecy, no plot going on that you don't know about. If anyone was in danger, I would tell you. All right?"

"Yeah." Harry shrugged.

"Clara and I are going shopping tomorrow. Want to come along?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded, trying to seem grown up and nonchalant.

"I'm sorry I upset you." Remus said softly. Harry rushed forward and flung his arms around Remus's neck.

"I'm sorry too." Harry said.

* * *

Harry was working on his potions homework at the kitchen table the next evening while Remus was preparing dinner. Tabby had already baked Cassius's birthday cake.

The back door slammed open bringing in a gust of cold air and slammed closed.

"Hi Dad!" Harry called as he heard Cassius muttering in the mudroom.

"The storm is getting worse." Cassius said, as he entered the kitchen, shaking snow from his hair. "I think we'll have a meter of snow by tomorrow."

"Could I borrow your wand? Mine's in the library. Please?" Remus asked, not looking up from the pot of sauce he was stirring.

"No. I…don't have it."

"What?" Remus turned, stunned.

"I don't have it."

"You had it when you left. You _can't_ have lost it."

"Ibroit."

"What?"

"Bromwad." Cassius muttered, slightly more clearly, sitting down across from Harry.

"I'm sorry, I still don't know what you're saying."

"I broke my damn wand." Cassius tried to sound nonchalant but there was a shimmer of worry in his eyes.

"Oh, husband." Remus laughed softly. "Don't worry. Mr. Olivander will be thrilled to see you. You're always a challenge and it's been over five years since you needed a new one." Pressing a kiss to Cassius's forehead, Remus asked, "And do we want to know _how_ you broke your wand?"

"No." Cassius answered immediately. "But Stevens started it."

"Started what?"

"Anything he says happened."

"Hmmm." Remus looked at Cassius for a moment before turning to smile at Harry. Harry grinned back. "Harry, go upstairs and tell Grams and Draco it's time for dinner. Gramps should be home soon."

* * *

Harry looked around the table as Cassius's birthday cake was served. Draco was arguing with Tabby that he needed a bigger piece of cake. Moody was teasing Cassius about how old he was now – thirty four – and how he was sure he'd noticed a gray hair amidst Cassius's blonde. Remus leaned over to press a kiss to Cassius's cheek.

Harry sighed happily. He loved being home. He remembered when he'd first gone to The Burrow, it had been everything that the Dursley's home hadn't been. He'd felt accepted there. But it hadn't been _his_ home. And now he had a home of his very own. Where he belonged. Where people took care of him and protected him. Tabby handed him a big piece of cake and he eagerly tucked in.

* * *

"Draco gets to open the first present, since it's his first Christmas here." Remus said, as he sat down on the sofa.

Christmas carols were playing on the muggle record player, the fire was burning merrily in the hearth and everyone had mugs of hot chocolate as they sat around the Christmas tree and the piles of wrapped presents.

"Uh." Draco said, looking a little shy at being the center of attention. He tossed his head back. "Then I'm going to open the biggest one first." He said, sounding much more like the Draco Malfoy Harry had known his first year of school. Draco tugged the present towards him and started ripping off the paper.

"Oh! It's a first edition of Everyday Poisons and Cures by Great-Grandfather Malfoy."

"Every poison guaranteed to kill." Harry read off the cover with a shiver. "Wow."

"Pride of the House of Malfoy, but all the cures work too." Cassius said. "Which is why I thought you'd like it – for when you're a healer."

"It's brilliant! Thanks." Draco hugged his uncle tightly.

* * *

"Here's my present." Cassius handed an envelope to Remus after all the other gifts had been unwrapped. Harry and Draco glanced at each other with barely concealed excitement. Harry's own envelope was in his pocket.

Remus looked at Cassius curiously before sliding the flap open. He pulled the paper out and Harry could see his eyes scan the writing and then stop. His eyes widened and he stared at the piece of paper. He stared for so long that Cassius started to get nervous.

"Remus…if you don't like it…" Remus shook his head as tears started to well up in his eyes. "You don't like it. I just thought. I thought. It's just that I thought…I mean."

"I love it." Remus whispered huskily.

"You do?" Cassius stopped chewing on his fingers. "So…you're doing the _happy_ crying thing?"

"Yes." Remus took a deep breath, wiping the tears from his eyes. "You changed your name to mine."

"I know I did." Cassius tilted his head at Remus. "Did you look at the second piece of paper?"

"No." Remus looked back down and shuffled the papers in his hand. "A…marriage license?"

"Stevens told me I should have given that to you on our anniversary but it would have ruined my other present and…it's back dated and witnessed and everything, you just need to sign it."

"You…it's…Merlin." Remus gave a short hiccup as he threw his arms around Cassius. "I love you so much."

Cassius's arms immediately came up to encircle Remus. "I love you too."

"I need my wand." Remus pushed Cassius away. Draco jumped up and got Remus's wand from the small writing desk in the entry way. Remus signed his name on the certificate with a flourish.

"Here's my present too, Papa." Harry said nervously as he pulled out his envelope and handed it to Remus.

Remus looked at it then back at Harry. He opened it quickly and scanned it.

"Oh, Harry."

"What is it?" Cassius asked, pulling at Remus's hands so he could look at the paper.

"Harry's added Lupin to his name." Remus smiled at Harry. "I am very honored."

* * *

"Dad's sure been a while finding that yearbook of his." Harry said to Jack as his godfather walked into the sitting room.

"Yeah, Remus just went up to help him find it." Jack said with a laugh. "We think he might have forgotten what he was looking for.

"I'll be glad to prove I'm right." Corbin said, from over Harry's shoulder.

"You shouldn't argue with him." Jack said with an affectionate smile. "You-" Jack's words were cut off by Corbin's mouth. Jack seemed frozen in place. Corbin pulled away after a short moment.

"Mistletoe." Corbin said quietly, pointing upward.

"Oh." Jack said. Then Jack threw his arms around Corbin and kissed him again.

"Oi! Break it up, you two. That's my mistletoe." Cassius spoke from behind Jack.

"Sod off, Malfoy, Found the yearbook, finally?"

"Yeah. And…you're right."

"I know."

"I just thought it was Owen who was Captain sixth year."

"And you were wrong."

"I already said you were right." Cassius snapped.

"No arguing on Christmas." Tabby said mildly from where she and Clara were sitting next to the fire with Rowen.

* * *

"They're releasing a new edition of Hogwarts: A History this spring." Dumbledore commented, he had arrived right before dinner was served.

"Really? Hermione will be excited." Harry said with a smile, already planning to get it for her for a graduation gift.

"It's the first edition since 1977. It will include the last couple years of the Marauders. And one of the greatest pranks in Hogwarts history. The editors asked me if I have any idea who did it."

"What was the prank?" Remus asked curiously, the Marauders had always taken credit for their pranks, that was why James and Sirius had had so much detention.

"In winter of 1980-81, the ceiling of the Great Hall was spelled so that it rained and snowed whenever it did outside. We never did figure out who did it. They would have lost many house points and had months of detention if they'd been caught. And I still don't know…It's too bad we won't be able to give credit."

"I remember that, my 6th year. It wasn't anyone from Gryffindor." Jack said, as Clara nodded in agreement. "Did you know who did it, Corbin?"

"No." Corbin shook his head.

"We narrowed it down to either Slytherin or Ravenclaw…there were quite a few 6th years who were unaccounted for during the time the spell was set." Dumbledore said. "Regulus Black, for example."

"Regulus?" Corbin and Cassius spat the name out scornfully at the same time. Harry remembered he'd never found out the story of his Dad's rivalry with Regulus.

"Yes, no one knows where he was – although he didn't have the intelligence to carry the spell off, in my opinion." Dumbledore nodded, reaching for his teacup.

"He…" Corbin shut his mouth and took a deep breath. He leaned back and put his arm around the back of Jack's chair. "Well, too bad it can't be proven or he'd get his name in the book."

"What book?" Cassius asked, looking confused, he'd been in the kitchen with Tabby getting the desserts when Dumbledore had started the conversation topic.

"The prank will be in the new edition of Hogwarts: A History." Remus explained as Cassius and Corbin continued to look at each other.

"Do you know who did the prank?" Jack asked Corbin in astonishment, looking back and forth between Cassius and Corbin. Silent communication seemed to be taking place.

"It's been years, what would be the punishment now?" Corbin asked Dumbledore.

"Well…Filch considered it a personal affront that all the tapestries were ruined…I suppose a detention with him…I could hardly take house points after all this time." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled.

"Detention with Filch." Corbin seemed to be mulling it over.

"That's not fair! Filch likes Corbin, he won't make him do anything horrid." Cassius complained.

"Filch likes you?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I wouldn't say he _likes_ me, he just doesn't have the same burning hatred for me that he has for Cassius."

"Which I never deserved." Cassius protested immediately.

"You kidnapped Mrs. Norris!" Corbin exclaimed. Remus and Stevens started to laugh.

"I thought she was mine."

"And, to be _completely_ historically accurate, he also thought she was a llama." Stevens said in between laughs. Harry and Draco started to laugh.

"She had four legs and…hair." Cassius tried to defend himself and everyone just laughed harder. "And she wasn't in any hurry to get back to him either."

"I'll never forget being in the library studying and Malfoy grabbing me, shouting that he had to show me his llama." Corbin grinned. "He dragged me all the way to the dorms and proudly showed me Mrs. Norris sitting regally on his bed."

"You really thought she was a llama?" Harry asked Cassius.

"There'd been a big thunderstorm the night before and I couldn't sleep." Cassius muttered as Remus slipped his hand through the crook of his arm.

"Ah." Harry nodded, knowing that lack of sleep affected his Dad's memory.

"So, after convincing him that Mrs. Norris was _not_ in fact a llama, I returned her to Filch's loving arms."

"_After_ you transfigured her into a llama, " said Cassius.

"That's right, I did. Took a couple hours of research to figure out how to do that. I think it was the first ever cat to llama transfiguration at Hogwarts. Maybe that should be in the book as well."

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled as he nodded thoughtfully.

"After she was transfigured, she got away from us and started running towards the kitchens. Owen managed to jump on her back and stop her. We rode her around the castle for a couple hours, which was brilliant fun. Then, I transfigured her back and returned her. Said that I found her trapped in the Room of Requirement. The first of _many_ lies to Filch."

"Are you really saying you did that prank?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Owen and I did. Cassie helped…some."

"I helped enough to get my name in the book." Cassius insisted. "I would have been able to help more if I'd gotten a good night's sleep which was _your_ fault."

"Little cauldrons have big ears." Tabby said quellingly before Cassius could say anything else.

"I'm seventh year." Harry said immediately. "And anyway, just because I hear it doesn't mean I'll do it."

"Which is a very lucky thing." Remus smiled.


	13. New Year's Eve

Just a short chapter, but…I wanted to update. :-) Thank you to Sarahamanda, Nickel (I'm glad you liked the llama, that cracked me up when I thought of it), MoonyPadfootJr (school is almost out and soon I won't have three jobs so I will be updating more often!), and HecateDeMort!

**New Year's Eve**

"All right. Have everything?"

"Yes." Draco and Harry chorused.

"Now, Grams and Gramps will be here in case of an emergency. Dad and I will be at the cabin on Skye with Clara and Stevens." Remus said excitedly. They were going to have a child-free evening and all four of them were looking forward to it.

"I think I might have to stay here." Draco said quietly, looking slightly green.

"Nonsense." Remus said briskly. "You will have a wonderful time."

"And think how disappointed Ginny will be if you don't go." Harry said bracingly. "Hermione told me she got a new dress just for tonight's party."

Draco nodded silently, swallowing hard. Cassius walked into the kitchen with a trunk levitating behind him.

"Come on, wife, we've got to get going." He glanced at Draco and his expression became concerned. "You feeling all right?"

"He's fine." Harry and Remus spoke together as Harry ushered Draco towards the floo.

"Maybe he should stay home." Cassius gazed at Draco thoughtfully before putting a hand on his forehead.

"No, I'm fine." Draco said quickly, brushing his uncle's hand away and smoothing his hair. "I'm fine."

"We'll see you next year." Harry grinned as he threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and shoved Draco in.

* * *

"You know, Gilderoy Lockhart got his memory back." Clara leaned forward to address the comment to Remus. They'd just finished dinner and were having dessert sitting around the coffee table in the living room of Moody's cabin.

"Really? They found a way to reverse the charm?" Remus asked with interest.

"Well, he's still fuzzy on some stuff, but-"

"Who cares?" Stevens interrupted, picking up the half empty bottle of Fire Whiskey

"Lockhart's a ponce." Cassius growled. "Didn't do any of the stuff in his books, which I knew he couldn't have."

"I think he's cute." Clara stated.

"Cute." Cassius scoffed.

"He is cute." Remus agreed, taking a bite of chocolate cake.

"What?" Cassius sounded indignant as he stared at Remus then turned to Stevens.

"Don't look at me like that, I don't think he's cute."

"Cassie, who do you think is attractive, then?" Clara asked. "Other than Remus." She added quickly.

There was a long pause as Cassius's brows knit together in thought. "Stevens." He said finally.

"Thanks." Stevens thumped Cassius on his back. "I _am_ very handsome. It's a wonder I can walk down the street without tripping over all the men and women throwing themselves at me."

"Careful there, Casanova." Clara said with a laugh. "It's a wonder you don't trip over your ego."

"How much longer until New Year's?" Cassius asked, pulling Remus closer and nuzzling against his ear.

"Two hours." Remus answered.

"I don't know that I'll be awake to see it." Clara laughed ruefully. "All this mum stuff is exhausting."

"We could go to bed now." Stevens caressed her hair, moving down to rub her back.

"Oh, well…"

"It's already New Year's somewhere, we could just celebrate now." Remus pointed out.

"Yes…it's New Year's….somewhere." Stevens nodded, pulling Clara in for a kiss. "Happy New Year, my love."

"Does that mean we can go to bed too?" Cassius asked Remus as Stevens helped Clara to stand up.

"Are you tired?"

"No, I'm horny."

Remus laughed as he stood up. "Happy New Year, Clara." He kissed her cheek. "Happy New Year, Stevens." He gave Stevens a hug. "Come on, you."

* * *

"Papa!" Harry exclaimed hurriedly as he brushed off the soot from his recent arrival via floo powder.

"What?" Remus smiled as he hugged Harry briefly.

"Draco and Ginny kissed. Ask him if he had fun last night, I bet he'll blush." Harry said as he sat down at the table for brunch.

"Did you help? Or did they do it on their own?"

"Ginny charmed some mistletoe to float over his head. She's devious." Harry grinned. "Kissed him twenty three times."

Draco flooed into the kitchen just as Harry finished his sentence.

"Morning, Draco. Did you have fun last night?" Remus asked casually.

"Yes." Draco answered, then slowly his face turned pink. Harry didn't say a word as he started eating.


	14. The End of Holiday Vacation

Author's Notes: Sorry I've been so bad about updating this story. I don't really have a plot for it so…it's rather hard to come up with scenes. However….I do have some more stuff written that I will be posting once it's more polished.

In other news – I've been nominated for a Golden Snitch Award for Best Romance with an OC Character! If you go to my Live Journal (which isn't all that much yet - the link is on myauthor page here)you can see the link. And if you are SilverBirch29 who nominated me – THANK YOU:-)

Thanks to my loyal reviewers: Sarahamanda and HecateDeMort. Honeyduked – have you read my Draco/Ginny story? Because they do indeed go out. I am working on the final chapter for that story.

This is short but…I hope it makes everyone happy.

**Chapter 14**

**The End of Christmas Vacation**

"Papa, you got a letter from Hogwarts." Harry handed Remus the letter a Hogwarts owl had just dropped off. "And Dad got one too."

Remus opened the letter and skimmed the contents. "Oh…that one's probably about Draco."

"Draco's in trouble?" Harry asked with surprise. "Wait, _I'm_ in trouble?" Harry tried to think of anything he'd done – and gotten caught at – during the past term.

"No, apparently two seventh year students are going to have a baby and Dumbledore believes some spells and potions that have contraceptive and/or prophylactic properties should be taught. It's a permission slip for you. Dad probably got one to sign for Draco, since he's Draco's godfather."

"Oh." Harry sat down on the sofa next to Remus. "So…are you going to sign it?"

"Of course I am. I think it's very progressive of Hogwarts, and something that should have been done years ago." Remus handed the letter to Harry to read. Harry thought for a moment.

"It's not Ron and Hermione, they're not having sex yet. I don't know who it is."

"Well, I hope whoever they are, their families are supporting them and their decision." Remus said as Harry leaned against his shoulder. "You know if anything happened like that, you could come to us. Tell us anything."

"I know." Harry said softly. "And you'll still love me no matter what."

"That's right." Remus patted Harry's knee. "Well, I'll sign this and get Dad to sign for Draco."

"Hey, Draco, do you know who's pregnant at school?" Harry asked as Draco walked into the sitting room.

"Why?" Draco asked sharply.

"We're going to get to learn birth control at school." Harry handed Draco the letter which Draco read quickly.

"Um…yes, I do know." Draco said, sitting down in the chair next to the sofa. "Hermione found them in an empty classroom having a big row about the baby and told me about it. We told Dumbledore. The girl's going to try to finish school but…the baby's due in May."

"Wow." Harry tried to think of who it could be. "Do I know them?"

"Yes. I'm sure you'll hear once we get back to school, but I gave my word not to tell." Draco smoothed his hair. "Papa, Corbin invited me over for dinner, could I go?"

"Of course. What's he making?"

"Indian food."

"Sounds nice." Remus smiled.

"So, I'll see you tonight." Draco stood. "Bye." He ruffled Harry's hair. "Bye."

"Twat!" Harry hit Draco's hand away.

"Have fun, Draco." Remus said with a smile.

"Draco and Corbin write a lot when we're at school." Harry commented, once Draco was out of the room.

"Yes, I think it's good." Remus nodded. "It helps Draco not to be so jealous of you."

"Jealous of me?" Harry asked with surprise.

"Corbin is the only person who is his alone, not someone who loved you first."

"Dad didn't love me first."

"No…but his loyalty was to you and me." Remus said softly.

"Oh." Harry thought about that for a long moment. "Well, I'm glad Draco has Corbin. He's nice."

"He is nice."

"He's a _lot_ like Dad."

"He is. But don't tell either of them that." Remus laughed.

"So, I get you and Dad all to myself tonight."

"Why does that sound ominous?" Remus tickled Harry.

"Could we take a drive? Watch the sunset?"

"I think we can manage that." Remus stood up. "I'll tell Grams and Gramps and you get Dad."

"All right." Harry ran up to the library where Cassius was working on a report for work.

* * *

"Can I drive?" Harry grabbed the keys from the hook before Cassius could get to them. 

"Sure." Cassius answered, winding a scarf around Remus's neck.

"I will be _in_ the car, you know." Remus said as Cassius held up a thick winter coat for Remus to put on. "Where it's warm."

"I thought we could take a walk on the beach." Cassius said with a shrug as he buttoned up the coat.

"Mmm." Remus held up his hands. "Do I get mittens too?"

"Absolutely. You have to find them." Cassius grinned as Remus scowled and turned to search through the basket where spare mittens, gloves, hats and scarves were kept. "Get your coat, Harry."

"Got it." Harry had already pulled his coat on. He grabbed a mismatched pair of mittens along with a hat and took his Gryffindor scarf off the peg.

"And I've got the hot chocolate." Cassius levitated the large thermos while he pulled on his long black coat. "All set."

Harry raced out the door to get to the car first with Cassius and Remus walking hand in hand behind him.

During the ride, Harry got Remus to tell stories of the Marauders which made them all laugh. The walk on the beach, although windy and chilly, was fun too. They were back home in time for dinner with Tabby and Moody before playing a game of pool. Harry knew he would be homesick when he went back to Hogwarts in a few days time.

* * *

"That's so romantic." Hermione sighed as Ginny grinned. 

"What is?" Ron asked as he walked into the Common Room with Harry.

"Ginny got a rose from Draco asking her to tea on Valentine's Day, it'll be their first official date." Hermione pointed to the flower that Ginny was twirling in her hands.

"Bastard." Ron grumbled. "Showing up the rest of us."

"Do _we_ have any plans for Valentine's Day?" Hermione asked

"Of course we do!" Ron blurted out. "Merlin, Hermione, I'm not a complete idiot, you know. I've been saving up for weeks."

"I wasn't saying you were, I just needed to know if I needed to finish my homework sooner so we could have the day together." Hermione smiled lovingly.

"Oh, right." Ron muttered. "Well, yes, we do have plans, but that's all I'm telling you. They're a surprise."

"Good." Hermione nodded, reaching her hand out to Ron. "You and Harry finished your Potions essays?"

"Yes." Ron sat down on the couch next to Hermione and kissed her cheek, whispering something in her ear.

"Let me see them." Hermione's hand was still out. "Come on."

"Susan already looked mine over." Harry said, dropping his book bag. He and Susan had been dating three months now. She insisted on looking over all his homework. His grades, except in Potions, had all improved.

"Oh, that's good." Hermione said, her smile a little stiffer than it had been a moment ago.

"You can revise mine all you want." Ron said, pulling her onto his lap.

"Why, thank you." Hermione said with a smile.

* * *

Okay - what areRon 's plans forHermione? Best idea will get used. :-) Because I've no clue. :-) 


	15. Valentine's, Spring Break, and Studying

Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter 14. Caryn, thanks for your awesome review, those were great compliments!! Ry, Zuerlein2001, Sweet-single, thanks for your patience! Hakkai-Gojyo-Goku-San, Harry will stay with Susan for a little bit longer until I pair him with someone new (in my two newest and yet to be posted stories) Regarding the two students who are having a baby: well, I didn't pick anyone really by name, except I thought they'd be a Hufflepuff girl and a Slytherin boy. Hope they makes sense...if you think of the house characteristics. :-) Thanks also to Honeyduked, Sarahamanda, MoonyPadfootJr, HecateDeMort and Assur for your continued support. I can't believe it's been so long since I started posting my stories!

I'm anxious to get started posting my two new Harry stories so…I'm just going to post this and then work on the graduation party which will wrap this story up. I really did like continuing to write Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco being at school, but I've got other ideas now so…I hope you enjoy these scenes. The last two have been written for a long time just waiting patiently for me to get to them.

**Chapter 15**

**Valentine's, Spring Break, and Studying for NEWTS**

Valentine's Day in Harry's final year dawned with a bright sun and blue skies. Harry knew his day had been planned out by Susan, starting with breakfast in the Great Hall, followed by studying, then walking, hand-in-hand of course, to Hogsmeade to have lunch at Madam Puddifoot's. Then, after dinner, they were going to go to the Astronomy Tower to kiss. As he sat up and put his glasses on, he noticed Ron's bed was empty. Feeling panicked – Ron never got up before he did – he was about to wake Neville when Ron came back into the room.

"Morning, Harry"

Harry stared. Ron was already fully dressed.

"What?"

"Uh. Nothing." Harry swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up. "You're up early, that's all. It is Saturday."

"It's Valentine's Day," Ron said. "It's our first, so I wanted to make it special."

"Dangerous to set a high standard, mate." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, well." Ron shrugged. "I'm going to breakfast, see you there."

Harry got dressed slowly and met Susan outside the Ravenclaw dorms.

"Where's Ron?" She asked, more out of politeness than actual curiosity.

"He's already having breakfast."

"What? Really?" She looked astonished.

"Yeah, you're telling me."

"Well, ready for our day?" She tossed her hair over her shoulder in the way Ginny liked to mimic. Harry smiled, reminding himself that he would be getting to second base tonight if he behaved well.

* * *

Well, mate," Ron collapsed on one of the couches in the common room, "Best Valentine's Day ever."

"Really?" Harry looked up from Quidditch Monthly. Susan had returned to her dorms in plenty of time for curfew.

"Really." Hermione sat down next Harry. "I have to say, Ronald, I really never expected you to go through all that trouble."

"What'd you two do? I didn't see you in Hogsmeade."

"Ronald got us permission to go to the British Museum." Hermione sat up straight, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Did you know there's a whole Wizarding section?"

Harry shook his head.

"Well, it's…it's amazing." Hermione slumped back against the cushions with a sigh of contentment. "Then we came back and had dinner at the Three Broomsticks."

"Wow." Harry said, noticing suddenly Ron's robe was buttoned up wrong and Hermione's hair was fluffier than normal. He grinned at his two best friends. "That's great."

"Yes. Yes, it was." Hermione stood and yawned, "I'm off to bed. Don't forget we're studying for NEWTS tomorrow."

"Yes, Hermione." Ron and Harry chorused. Hermione smiled at Harry, then bent to give Ron a soft kiss.

"Thank you for the lovely day."

"Thank you," Ron answered, looking a bit dazed. Hermione almost skipped up the stairs to the girls dorms.

"You got permission go to the British Museum?"

"Yeah." Ron shrugged, "I know my girl. She wouldn't have been impressed by Madam Puddifoot's."

"If I could, I'd give you house points for brilliance." Harry grinned.

"Hey, could I give myself house points?" Ron asked.

"Probably not. But I bet if you ask Hermione she'd give you some."

* * *

"Jack and Corbin are having sex all the time now."

"That's wonderful." Remus said, walking up the stairs to their bedroom, absent-mindedly rubbing his sore back. He needed to owl Clara tomorrow about their weekend plans, and there was that project to finish for work. He'd have to talk to Aspasia about the changes in the timeline.

"Tessen said he and I have forgotten what that's like – because we're old married men."

"Right." Remus agreed, not really listening. "Harry and Draco, I don't care if it is your Easter Break, you need to be in bed before midnight!" He yelled up the stairs and waited until he heard their answer.

Remus walked into their bedroom counting the moments until he could lay down on their nice, warm, soft bed.

"I gave Harry and Draco a huge bottle of fire whiskey and told them to drink up, that's all right, isn't it?"

"Sure." Remus tugged off his clothes and climbed into bed, not bothering with pajamas, sighing with contentment and exhaustion as his head hit the pillow.

"Could I get a magic eye?"

"What? NO!" Remus's eyes snapped open to look at Cassius.

"Worth a try – you weren't listening to me." Cassius was standing against the door, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I was." Remus protested weakly, knowing that he hadn't really been.

"So…we're not an old married couple who never has sex, are we?"

"We had sex yesterday morning in the shower, or have you forgotten?"

"But before _that_ it'd been a long time."

"Come to bed." Remus said softly. Cassius shut the door and walked over to the bed slowly.

"We don't have sex as much as we used to." Cassius pulled off his clothes and climbed under the covers.

"We have two teenagers and the equivalent of your parents living with us. I think it's understandable if we don't have sex as much as we used to."

Cassius was quiet, a faint scowl on his face.

"Of course, I _want_ to have sex with you _all_ the time." Remus said lightly, snuggling down further under the covers.

"You do?"

"Of course." Remus nodded, tangling his hand in Cassius's hair and pulling him closer so that they were nose to nose. He kissed Cassius gently. "Don't forget Harry's going with you to work tomorrow. So don't leave without him."

"I won't. So…you wouldn't want to have sex now, would you?"

"Oh, Cassie," Remus yawned. "I'm so tired. How about a cuddle?"

"It's not the same thing."

Remus had his eyes closed for all of five seconds before he opened them again.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Cassius Malfoy Lupin, what is wrong?"

"It's just…there are werewolf couples who don't love each other anymore, they just continue to have sex so they won't get sick and sometimes they even bring another person into the relationship just to keep it interesting. They have emotional affairs with other people."

"And?"

"You haven't wanted to have sex with me in ages."

"Since yesterday," Remus pointed out dryly.

"But before that it'd been over a week! And you only had sex with me yesterday because we were going to pick up Harry and Draco at the station and…and you haven't bitten me in a long time either."

"And jus who am I having this alleged emotional affair with?"

"Clara."

Remus looked closely at Cassius then sighed. "_This_ is why I don't like you doing research. You find out about all these other people who have _nothing_ to do with us and it makes you crazy!"

"But you haven't had sex with me." Cassius's voice was one step away from a pout.

"I am not having an affair, emotional or otherwise, with Clara or anyone. I love you. I want to have sex with you. It's just…I've been tired. Work has been tiring. The potion helps but I still get tired easily. And the full moon is in a couple days."

"I know that."

"What else?"

"You…it's just…you used to get jealous about Corbin and now you don't."

"You _want_ me to be jealous?"

"No! I mean, not really, there's no reason for you to be jealous anyway, it's just…when you got jealous…I liked it."

"I've been trying to not show I'm jealous. You know how I don't like for the wolf to control my behavior."

"I know, it's just…you have been jealous?"

"Yes. I get jealous about Corbin, even thought it was a long time ago, even though we weren't involved and you weren't my mate, even though he's perfectly happy with Jack and they're engaged. It all still makes me jealous."

"Bitey jealous?" Cassius asked quietly.

"Very." Remus whispered against Cassius's mouth.

"Oh." Cassius shivered

"How about tomorrow at lunch…I'll meet you here…and I'll let you have your way with me."

"Really?"

"Mmm. That's definitely not what 'old married couples' do, right?"

"Definitely not." Cassius agreed.

"And I'll even send you an interoffice memo so you don't forget." Remus smiled.

* * *

"Oh, pumpkin, can you believe we're graduating in a month? It's amazing." Susan wiggled closer to Harry as they sat in the Great Hall.

"Oh, it is. Isn't it, pickle?" Ginny asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at Draco. Draco's mouth twitched as Harry glared at the two of them. Susan didn't seem to notice.

"I don't know," Harry said slowly, turning back to his girlfriend, "I'm ready to be done with all the studying."

Hermione sniffled. "I can't believe seven years is almost over." Ron watched her with concern. Hermione still hadn't fully recovered from the stress of the NEWTS.

"It's not like we all still won't be friends," Ron said, putting his arm around Hermione and kissing her cheek tenderly.

"But we won't be together every day," Hermione's eyes started to well up with tears, "It'll be different, Ronald."

"Most of you will be working at the Ministry, you can still have lunch together every day," Ginny pointed out quickly.

"And Draco could meet us there too, Saint Mungo's isn't too far away," Harry patted Hermione's shoulder.

"True." Hermione gave him a watery smile.

"Well, I can't wait to graduate." Susan said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I'll have my own flat." She looked at Harry pointedly.

"Yeah." Harry blushed.

"I have rounds." Draco stood, smoothing down his robes, "I'll walk you back to Gryffindor Tower, turnip, if you're ready."

Ginny stood with a grin. "Of course, pickle." She started gathering her books.

"Pumpkin, why don't you walk me back to the Ravenclaw dorms?" Susan said, her hand stroking Harry's thigh.

"Okay." Harry said, his voice cracking. He stood and they walked quickly out of the hall.

"Hermione, what do you think of us having nicknames too?" Ron said with a grin, twining a lock of Hermione's hair around his finger.

"Really, don't you think Susan will notice if we all have vegetable nicknames?" Hermione giggled. "She _is_ in Ravenclaw after all."

"She hasn't commented about Draco and Ginny. I think it'd be funny. I could call you peapod."

"I could call you…rutabaga," Hermione laughed.

"Asparagus." Ron rubbed his nose against Hermione's with a smile.

"Carrot." Hermione grinned. "I think I will, actually." She tangled her hands in Ron's hair.

"Cabbage." Ron whispered, love sparkling in his eyes as he gazed at Hermione.

"Come on, pickle, it's getting too lovey-dovey in here for us." Ginny laughed. "See you tomorrow."

"Good Night," Draco said. Hermione and Ron waved in answer as they started kissing. A few steps away from the table, Ginny felt Draco's hand slide into hers. She squeezed it. "I'm sure Susan's really very nice."

"Sure," Ginny agreed half-heartedly. "She just tries to hog Harry all to herself and she's snotty about being in Ravenclaw and she's gets….gooey-eyed at Harry."

"You don't mind when Ron and Hermione get gooey-eyed."

"That's different."

"Of course," Draco said calmly as he stopped and looked up and down the corridor.

"What?" Ginny asked, looking up and down the corridor too, unsure of what Draco was looking for.

"Just wanted to make sure no one saw _us_ getting gooey-eyed." Draco said teasingly, backing Ginny up against the stone wall.

"We don't get gooey-eyed." Ginny said defensively.

"Of course not." Draco agreed softly, arching his eyebrow. Ginny flung her arms around Draco and started kissing him.

"Fine, you've made your point." She grumbled as they started back down the hallway ten minutes later.

"Thank you." Draco said haughtily as he smoothed his hair and tucked his shirt back in.

"At least we keep our cool around other people, that's all I'm saying." Ginny looked down and noticed her blouse was buttoned incorrectly. She swore softly and buttoned her robe up over it.

"Absolutely, no one's cooler."

"Absolutely." Ginny said firmly.

"Good night, baby girl." Draco whispered against Ginny's lips as they stopped in front of the Fat Lady.

"Night, Draco." Ginny kissed him lightly before giving the Fat Lady the password and slipping into Gryffindor tower.


End file.
